Home Again
by Traycer
Summary: Jack's minime returns to the SGC
1. Default Chapter

Jack Michael Gallagher found himself wondering for the thousandth time, 'Why me?' He was sitting in the briefing room in the SGC at the Cheyenne Mountain facility along with three freshly graduated Lieutenants from the Academy. All three wondering what a lowly Cadet was doing there among them.

He knew what they were thinking, would be himself if he was in their shoes, it just didn't make it easier to deal with. He sighed as he realized that the last three years of his life had been far from easy.

"Something wrong, Cadet?" Lieutenant Bartlett asked. If Gallagher didn't know any better, he would think the Lieutenant didn't like him.

"No ma'am," Gallagher replied. If she only knew who she was sneering at, that self-righteous bitch, he though, just a little irritated. Okay, a lot irritated. Back off, Gallagher.

"Why are you here, anyway?" she said, her dark eyes flashing. "You're only in your first year at the Academy."

"I don't know, ma'am," he lied. "I'm just following orders."

"Maybe he's here as the towel boy, Ellen," Lieutenant Michaels offered. "What'd you do to get that duty, Gallagher? Insult the General himself?"

Don't do it, Jack, Gallagher thought to himself. He'd worked his ass off so that he would be sitting in this very spot and he wasn't about to blow it now. If he had to grovel, he would. Figure out a way to get revenge later.

"Just following orders sir." The ever polite and respectful Cadet, God how he wanted to wipe that sneer of their faces.

Inside he raged. Just when you think you have it licked, life kicks you square in the face. But he had his whole life to live over again and he wasn't going to screw it up now.

The others decided to leave him alone, although Lieutenant Lena Carrows was staring at him thoughtfully. He smiled at her then went back to staring at his hands when her thoughtful look turned to a frown.

Great, he thought. He let his mind wander as the silence filled the room once more. Remembering that day three years ago when he, himself and General Hammond sat down to decide on his fate. He supposed he should feel grateful they included him, being that he looked like a 16 year old, but he was determined to have a say in it. It was his life, after all.

"The Air Force is carving out a new life out there for you," Hammond said, his face showing the strain he was under. He didn't like any of this, Gallagher knew, but was keeping his thoughts to himself, or at least trying to. "They've accepted your choice for your new name. We can't have two Jack O'Neill's running around, especially with the same face."

"Thank you, sir," mini Jack replied. "I thought that my mother's maiden name would work." Out of the corner of his eyes he saw old Jack nod his head in agreement.

"You do realize that you will have to start from scratch," Hammond said, his eyes taking on a look Jack recognized from long experience. He was gearing up for a fight, Gallagher thought as he looked over at old Jack. Yep, he was thinking the same thing. Gallagher couldn't hide the smile as he realized what these two old soldiers were thinking.

"I understand, sir," he said with the smile still lingering on his lips. "I have a second chance at life and I am going to keep looking at it this way. I'll be back at the SGC before you know it, sir."

"That's great," said the Colonel. "As long as you know you will be starting from scratch, boot camp, the works. We can't have you just come in off the street acting as if you belong here. Not good for the morale, if you know what I mean."

Gallagher knew exactly what that meant. Yet, he'd done it before, he can do it again. He just didn't realize how hard it was going to be. High School wasn't as bad as the Colonel thought it would be. Gallagher smiled as he thought about the look on the Colonel's face when he dropped his mini-me off at the school's door.

"Are you sure about this?" he had said. "But it's high school!" And then the dawning recognition on the Colonel's face as Gallagher indicated the cute girls with his head. "Oh yeah, carry on!"

Gallagher wondered what was keeping the Old Jack. His orders were to show up here to meet "General" O'Neill along with his insufferable companions, the Lieutenants. Okay, so the blond one who was still studying him through veiled looks may be worth checking into, but the other two had gotten on his last nerve.

Back off, Jack, he told himself one more time. He had to tell himself that a lot over the last year. He had signed up with the Air Force before he even graduated from high school again. He had a plan and he was going to see it through. He belonged here at the SGC and he wasn't going to let anything get in his way, including his own sarcastic sense of indignation at having to go through this crap all over again, the professors, the older cadets, and now these self-righteous pricks looking at him as if he was a piece of dirt. Damn!

Back off, Gallagher.

It seemed that these words were etched into his mind, blaring every time he was treated like a kid or worse. It grated that he, the one who blew away Ra, Apophis, Sokar and even that bitch, Hathor was treated like an insignificant nobody. He had been on many black ops missions, leading several of them, been held prisoner by the Iraqis and the Goa'uld, and tortured more times than he personally wanted to remember. He couldn't count the number of medals he had received, a few for saving the planet and here he was a lowly cadet, starting all over again. Life sucks.

And then you move on. Gallagher rubbed the bridge of his nose as he wondered where his counterpart was. Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible weighed heavily on his mind. He didn't even want to think what it was he was going to be doing. Probably the towel boy, he thought sarcastically. What he wanted was to get back into the action. Three years of classes, with at least three more to go before he would be considered "ready" to face the enemy. The enemy he had fought for six years before Loki, that skinny gray bastard, got hold of him.

Anger welled up even hotter in him as he thought about that Asgard bastard. It was all his fault, the son of a bitch would have even let him die without a thought. Of course, the Colonel, strike that, the "General" took a long time thinking about whether he should live or not, but still, Loki hadn't given it a second thought.

Gallagher got up out of his chair, pacing as the anger swelled in his gut. He needed to get this out of his system and fast. God, he hated waiting.

"Sit down, Cadet," David Michaels snapped at him. Apparently, the waiting was grating on all of them.

Gallagher could feel the headache building even as he glared at the Lieutenant. Back off, Jack. "Sorry, sir," he said as he sat back down, erasing all emotion from his face. It was a trick he'd learned a long time ago and one that came in handy a lot lately. Show no emotion, get into no trouble. Well, it worked most of the time.

Footsteps announced the arrival of people and Gallagher smiled as he recognized the voices. Three years and he would know that voice anywhere.

"We have been working on new calculations to determine the validity of the fluctuations we encountered during the last activation. The storm on P4X-959 produced an energy that spiked through to…."

Gallagher smiled as her words trailed off. She had noticed him, recognized him and was caught off guard by the intensity of his gaze. It was Sam. Oh God, how he missed her. He would even sit and listen to her babble on about some techno-gizmo to her heart's content, just to spend a little time with her.

Back off, Gallagher. No stepping on toes, here. He stood and saluted along with his cohorts.

"Sam," he said. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"That's Lieutenant Colonel…" she began, returning the salute.

"Jack?" Daniel broke in. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Daniel. I'm doing well, thanks for asking." Jack wanted to burst out laughing at the look of utter surprise on his old friend's face. "Teal'c," he nodded while the Jaffa gave his customary bow.

"Oh… uh… yeah. Good. That's good to hear," Daniel said trying to get himself under control. "I'm just surprised to see you here. Something happened?"

"Dunno. I was just told to get my butt over here and report for duty," Gallagher said. "Lieutenant Michaels here thinks I'm here to be the towel boy." At least Michaels had the grace to look chagrined, he thought.

"I, too, am wondering why Cadet Gallagher is here," Michaels said. The jerk is actually looking down his nose at me, thought Gallagher. What the hell?

Back off, Gallagher, he repeated the mantra to himself. Think SGC,Goa'ulds, Carter….

"Ma'am," said the blond as she walked over to Carter. "I'm Lieutenant Lena Carrows. May I say that it is an honor to meet you? I've read all your papers on astrophysics and was particularly fascinated with your thoughts on wormhole technology."

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Carter smiled. Oh did Gallagher love that smile and found himself wishing it was aimed at him. "I take it you are a scientist?" Great, Jack thought. Scratch Lena off the list.

"Yes ma'am," Carrows smiled back. "I majored in quantum physics and was honored to be among the chosen to have an opportunity to work with you."

"Well, I'm sure you will fit right in," Carter said. Her gaze moved on to Gallagher and he felt himself squirm under that direct look.

"Towel boy?" she said.

"I'm sure it was meant as a joke," Gallagher said with what he hoped was a smile. He felt like sneering right back at Michaels.

"Ma'am," Carter said.

"Excuse me?"

"It is proper protocol to address an officer by her rank or by the term ma'am," she said looking straight at him. She was putting him in his place!

"Ma'am," he snarled. This was not going so well. "Begging your pardon, ma'am." He added emphasis on the word ma'am, just for spite.

Carter looked like she had swallowed a lemon as she stood there watching him. He couldn't tell if she was angry at him or embarrassed by what she just did. He was and will always be Jack O'Neill. He had been, was, her commanding officer for crying out loud.

"I may look very young standing here before you, but you and I both know the real me is still here and, begging your pardon again ma'am," there was that emphasis again. "But I hope you understand how hard it is taking that crap from you."

The silence in the room was deafening. Oh shit, Gallagher thought. I've done it now. Everyone seemed to be in shock and Carter's face was blossoming into a full blown rage. Crap! He decided that he really, really did not want to be here right this minute.

"Hello people!" yelled O'Neill as he bounded into the room. "Good to see every..one….. Okay what happened?" There was a lot of tension in the room and Gallagher's anger rose as he noticed O'Neill looking straight at him. Son of a bitch knows me too well.

Gallagher stood at attention with everyone else, except of course, Teal'c and Daniel. "Hello, General O'Neill." There was that emphasis on the word, General. What in the hell was the matter with him? "It's good to see you again, sir."

"Someone care to enlighten me as to why I feel like I just entered into enemy territory?" O'Neill asked, staring at each one in turn. "Daniel?"

Daniel went into overdrive. "Well, Jack. We …. uh…. well we were just surprised to see your mini…. uh Cadet Gallagher here."

"And……?" O'Neill was plainly going to get to the bottom of this and by the way he was looking at Gallagher, he had a pretty good idea who was at the root of the problem.

"And I was happy to see some familiar faces," Gallagher jumped in before Daniel was able to reply. "It had been awhile. Sir."

"I see," O'Neill said, plainly not getting it at all. "Carter?"

"Well, sir, I was just reminding Cadet Gallagher of his responsibility as a Cadet." She could put emphasis on words just as easily as the next person.

"Alright, at ease." Typical O'Neill, push it aside to work out later. They all sat down, Gallagher trying to ease the anger that was welling up inside of him. Back off. Back off.

"I see that you are all here and we might as well get this over with. Sorry, by the way, for being a little late. I try to get here on time, really I do. Something always comes up." The smile O'Neill gave to Lena Carrows seemed to add fuel to the already lit embers of Gallagher's ire.

"She's a scientist, O'Neill," Gallagher said before he even realized it was out of his mouth. Crap! He needed to get away. O'Neill wore the face Gallagher knew all too well. No emotions. Damn he was in serious trouble.

"Excuse me sir, may I ask why I was invited here, sir?" Gallagher said, desperately trying to change the subject. Back off, Gallagher. Back off.

"In due time, Gallagher." O'Neill's voice reflected the anger building inside his own heart. Great, Gallagher thought. Just peachy.

"Have you all been briefed about the SGC?" O'Neill asked, apparently deciding to deal with Gallagher later.

"The other Lieutenants and I have sir," Michaels said. "I don't know about Gallagher, though."

Gallagher just sat there looking at his hands, not daring to say another word. He can do this, he knew he could. Just get the anger under control. This was easier said than done, though. There they were all living their lives as if nothing happened. Here he was groveling to the very people he had commanded at one time and it was eating a hole in his gut to have to sit there and do it.

But he had a plan and he was not going to screw it up. The General had his future in his hands and right now his future looked like he would be digging latrines for a long time to come.

"Gallagher knows what's at stake," O'Neill said.

Gallagher looked up at the General and met his gaze head on clearly understanding the double meaning. "Yes sir," he said.

"We are a top secret facility as is evident in all the paperwork you had to sign swearing you would hand over your life if you reveal any of this to anyone," O'Neill continued. "We are fighting an enemy that only those who work here, a few people in the Pentagon and the President of the United States are aware of. This enemy is far worse and more dangerous, if that can be believed, than any you have ever heard of. You all have demonstrated the knowledge, ability and leadership skills that we need to win this war and with your help we will succeed in blowing those slimy, scum sucking snake heads out of the galaxy!"

With that he stopped and sat back, his arms resting on the folders lying on the table, gazing at each person in turn, seeming to linger a little too long on Carter, than moving on until he met Gallagher's.

"Now I know Cadet Gallagher just finished his first year at the academy," O'Neill said, his eyes boring into Gallagher's, "but his orders come from the higher ups and he will be spending his off time working here."

"May I ask what I will be doing?" Gallagher cut in. "There's a betting pool going on that I will be the towel boy." The smile he wore never made it to his eyes and he was still trying to tamp down his anger.

"Where have I seen that look before?" Daniel asked no one in particular.

O'Neill just frowned at the Archeologist and turned to speak to Gallagher. "Not the towel boy, Cadet. Keep up the attitude and I may reconsider…."

Back off, Gallagher muttered to himself. It was getting harder and harder to do as he stared at the face he had seen so many times in the mirror he used to look at. Damn it, it wasn't fair!

"Excuse me?" O'Neill asked, the astonishment clear on his face.

Had he said that out loud? "Sir?" Gallagher asked.

"In my office," O'Neill snarled. "Now!"

"Yes, sir." Crap, he was in so much trouble! What was he thinking of? Time to grovel, Jack.


	2. Home Again Part 2

The door hadn't even shut behind him before O'Neill started yelling at him. "What in the hell are you doing? Who do you think you are? Oh and don't give me that bullshit about being a Colonel in the United States Air Force. It ain't gonna fly, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, General, sir!" Gallagher was on the verge of snapping and he knew, just knew it would not be the right thing to do. "I see you have made yourself right at home in the General's office." All his old mementos were staring at him as if they were taunting him. This is what he worked his whole life for and someone else was living it. Damn!

"And why shouldn't I?" O'Neill asked, his anger starting to cool as he realized what the problem was.

"No reason," Gallagher said. His glance landed on the photo of Charlie and felt the knife twist in his gut. Charlie.

"I don't have a picture of him, you know," he said quietly, lost in his own pain.

O'Neill just stood there, clearly not knowing what to say. Gallagher knew the General was struggling with finding the right words and dealing with the sudden pain he felt by the realization that this kid standing in front of him shared every last one of his memories up to the day he woke up to find out Loki had cloned his ass.

"I'm sorry," O'Neill said and Gallagher knew he meant it. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, each trying to deal with their loss for the thousandth time and knowing it will never go away.

"Look, I know this is hard for you," O'Neill said finally. "I can't imagine going through all that stuff again."

"Hard?" Gallagher said, the anger rushing back in. "You have no idea." His inner voice was screaming at him, back off Gallagher, but he couldn't hear it over the roar of the anger. "Do you know what it's like to be a Colonel in command of an elite team off-world one minute than a Cadet, bowing and scraping to Lieutenants the next?" His voice rose with each sentence. "Damn, even Carter put me in my place, 'cause see I am only a lowly boot-licking Cadet. You tell me what that's like."

"You walk in here with the same face I have seen all my life and tell me that I am lucky to even be here in your presence, to kiss your ass because you have made it to General. I walk in here and what do I see, but all my stuff sitting in your office…"

"My stuff," O'Neill roared. "I was here and wearing this face first and don't you ever forget it!" His breathing was just as fast as Gallagher's although neither one cared at the moment.

"The same as the robot O'Neill?" Gallagher rounded on him. "You don't give a damn about your quote unquote duplicates. As far as you are concerned nothing matters but you!"

"That's because you are what I made you to be," O'Neill ground out. "Every single thing you remember is something I brought about."

"Oh, it's all about you, isn't it? Never mind that I share those memories and I am here to tell you I have the same nightmares you do. I remember the pain of the torture the Iraqis and Ba'al inflicted, the pain and suicidal thoughts I endured with Charlie's death and Sara's leaving. I was there when all that happened!" Gallagher was surprised at the sting of tears he felt as he ranted at the General.

Gallagher turned, breathing heavily as he rammed his fist into the door. He placed both hands on the smooth wood and leaned his head against the door, squeezing his eyes shut. "Now I am here taking crap from the very same people I once commanded."

"I'm sorry," O'Neill said, as he came to the young man and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We knew this would be hard. But we both know you are a definite asset to the SGC," O'Neill continued over Gallagher's indignant snort. "You are a warrior not to be reckoned with. Let's go out there and kick some Goa'uld ass!"

Gallagher grinned despite himself at O'Neill's attempt to bring him back to the present. He needed that, but it didn't help his resentment over his current predicament. "What am I going to be doing during my internship," he said using his fingers to indicate the word "internship" as a quote.

"Well, you may not like it now that I think about it, after we had this talk, I mean," O'Neill said looking a little uncomfortable. "I was going to assign you to SG-1, but that would mean that you will be under Carter's command."

"What?" shouted Gallagher, completely forgetting the truce they had just forged. "She looks down at me as if I were a kid. Damn, would I like to wipe that smirk off her face!"

"Cadet!" O'Neill warned. Gallagher decided now was the time to look sheepish.

"Sorry sir."

"I was thinking that it might be a good thing to have you on the team. Again," O'Neill added to smooth the way. "Who better to look after my team, than me!" The General had the nerve to smile, Gallagher thought as he found himself grinning back.

"Yes sir," Gallagher responded with a look that spoke volumes.

"Regulations," was all O'Neill had to say.

"Yeah," Gallagher sighed. "Those damn regulations."

They gave each other a conspiratorial look and then both grinned.

"Come on, let's go back to the briefing and put some people back into their place," O'Neill said with a wicked look. "I give you your revenge."

Gallagher knew that the General was laughing at the shocked look on his face and accepted it for what it was. The General really did know him too well.

"Gallagher," O'Neill said as Gallagher grabbed the door handle. "I have no idea what you've done the past three years, although I believe General Hammond has been kept aware. I just want you to know that we stopped being the same person the minute Loki cloned you. I am Brigadier General Jack O'Neill and you are Cadet, soon to be Lieutenant Jack Gallagher. It can't and will not be any other way. Got that?"

"Yes, sir," Gallagher said understanding perfectly. The smile came slowly and he couldn't help but add, "Brigadier General O'Neill."

They were both smiling as they walked out of the office into the briefing room. Their smiles got wider as they noticed the looks on the faces of the briefing room's occupants. Daniel and Teal'c were grinning at the pair, Carter was looking everywhere but at them and the three lieutenants just stared at them with something less than amazement mixed with fear. Have at 'em, General Jack, Gallagher thought with his grin getting broader by the minute.

"At ease," O'Neill said again as he sat down. "Where was I? Oh yeah, the SGC. How could I forget?" His eyes landed on Lieutenant Michaels as he continued. "The enemy is much more volatile than you can imagine and during the course of the next few days you will be told everything there is to know about the Goa'uld, the Replicators and anything else we can think of." He was now looking at Bartlett. "Nothing can even remotely compare to the enemy we face as they have technology that far outweighs those we have on Earth. They have access to technologies that even Carter can't comprehend, until of course, she's had a few hours with them." He turned to look at Carter then and grinned at her embarrassment.

"Why don't I let Cadet Gallagher tell you about the Goa'uld?" O'Neill said leaning back in his chair. He has had some experience with them, after all, even if it was limited." O'Neill's eyes were back on Gallagher clearly telling him to not go too far.

Gallagher couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face as he stared back at O'Neill. You asshole, he thought. He looked around at his old team mates and found Carter smiling at him (finally!), Daniel sitting at the table with both hands clasped looking at him with rapt attention (yeah right!) and Teal'c staring at him as if he was the only one in the room. He looked back at O'Neill who told him to start with his hands and a nod and he wondered if he had just been set up.

Glancing past the amazed looks on the faces of the lieutenants, he turned to Teal'c and asked the question that begged to be asked. "Teal'c, what's with the hair?"

Teal'c looked as if he was going to answer the question when O'Neill chimed in, "Oh for crying out loud. Will you just get started?"

Gallagher grinned, winked at Carter who actually blushed and began his speech. "The Goa'uld are parasitical beings that survive by taking humans or other beings as hosts. Once inhabited by a Goa'uld, the host has no control over it's own actions because the Goa'uld has taken over." He noticed that the lieutenants were now listening closely to him, without the sneers, thank you very much.

"Once the Goa'uld is blended with the host, its survival is dependant on a lot of things - control of the host, the health of the host and of course, a handy sarcophagus. The Goa'uld happen to like using humans for hosts as they are the easiest to cure. The snake, uh the Goa'uld symbiotes look like snakes, are capable of curing almost anything a human can come down with, including cancer, and what the Goa'uld can't cure, the sarcophagus can. The sarcophagus is a danger in itself as it will warp the mind if it is used often and most people think that is what happened to the Goa'ulds. The continued use of the sarcophagus turned them into evil malevolent beings. The sarcophagus is highly addictive and it is not recommended for anyone to go through the withdrawals." The last was said with a little heat and Gallagher found himself staring in the General's eyes. They both knew first hand about sarcophagus withdrawals and it was comforting to know the General was with him on this.

"The Goa'ulds are not hard to miss," he continued. "They have this habit of glowing eyes when they get angry. Just piss them off and then shoot." He heard Daniel emit a very ungentlemanly snort and continued, "Their voices are altered as well, sort of a guttural sound. The Tok'ra, a rebel band of Goa'uld, don't take complete control of the host, they let the host out once in awhile to play or to try to convince us they are not as sneaky as their counterparts. The voice is a dead give-away, though, as to who you are actually talking to."

This was more like it, he had their complete attention and he was in charge again. "The Tok'ra are our allies," this was said with a grimace, he really didn't trust those sneaky snakes. "So are the Asgard…, how is Thor by the way?" He asked turning to O'Neill.

"Good, good. Went fishing with him just the other day," O'Neill responded airily. "Had a great time too. He did get a little tipsy on the beer, though. Not a pretty site, a drunk Asgard, stumbling all over the place and falling into…."

"Jack!" Daniel cut in laughing. "Thor has never been fishing with you. Teal'c already warned him about that -- something about boredom and mosquitoes big enough to rival Replicators."

"Is that why he keeps refusing me?" O'Neill asked with surprise. "I thought it was because he was so busy winning the war with the bugs and all. Jeez, should I be hurt?" he asked Carter with a straight face.

"No sir," Carter said unable to keep the grin off her face. "I'm sure he really wants to go, it's just that… uh….. well he needs to finish the repairs on his new fleet. Yes, I'm sure that's what it is."

O'Neill gave her his "should I believe you" look and decided it wasn't worth it. He turned to Gallagher and asked a question of his own.

"What are we up against here?"

"Sir?" Gallagher asked. His confusion was apparent on his face.

"What are we up against? Are the Goa'uld a formidable foe, or just some pansies looking for some fun?" O'Neill's eyes were boring into his, seeming to tell him something.

"Oh," Gallagher said. "The Goa'uld are a formidable foe and not one to take lightly. They are hard to kill, especially the System Lords and most of the time you have to get through their army of Jaffa, only to find they have a personal force field keeping them safe and sound. Not the stuff of fairy tales."

He took a deep breath and forged on, "They use a variety of weapons. Things like a staff weapon which shoots out a wave of energy almost like a laser, leaving severe burns on those that are lucky enough to survive a blast. They have 'zat guns that will stun on the first blast, kill on the second and completely obliterate the victim on the third. They also have their own brands of grenades that cause temporary blindness, not to mention the ribbon devices. Oh yeah, let's not forget the ribbon devices," he said. His face had become darker as he spoke, deliberately putting on the stone face showing no emotion. "The ribbon devices can be used to kill or to coerce their intended victim into submission. The Goa'uld control these devices by placing it in the palm of their hand and control the results through it. Not a pretty way to go. Oh, and of course there's the pain stick." Gallagher found himself gazing off into nothingness as he remembered the agonizing, all-encompassing pain he endured while trying to save Daniel's Unas friend.

"The Goa'ulds are evil and will stop at nothing to get whatever it is they want." Gallagher said, pulling himself together. Nothing. And they will resort to torture if it will acquire the means to the end. They enjoy watching others suffer."

"The good news, of course," Gallagher continued, "is that they can be defeated. Despite popular belief among the people they enslave, the Goa'uld's are not gods and they have their weaknesses. Arrogance is one of them that I have used against them many times." O'Neill cleared his throat and Gallagher realized what he'd said. "Of course they also have been known to fall victim to operatives working undercover, namely the Tok'ra," Gallagher said hoping no one else picked up on his slip.

"Plus, a knife can get through their personal shield. I'm sure that a lot has been discovered about fighting the Goa'uld since I was here last," Gallagher said giving O'Neill the look.

"Yeah," O'Neill said. "Daniel can get you caught up, I'm sure."

"Yeah sure," Daniel agreed. "Jack. Don't you think it would be nice for some introductions before we go on?" Daniel was enjoying himself immensely.

"Introductions?" O'Neill asked looking around. "Oh sure. Uh, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c you all know Jack Gallagher and these three are Lieutenants Ellen Bartlett, Lena Carrows and David Michaels. They are new recruits, fresh out of the Academy and hopefully raring to go. Well, all but Gallagher there. He is still in the Academy; he will just be working with us during his off time."

"Working with us?" Carter asked. "What will he be working on?" Even Daniel sat up straighter, intent on hearing the answer.

"He will be joining SG-1 on some of the more routine missions," O'Neill answered sitting up straight as well. He's preparing for battle, Gallagher thought.

"SG-1?" Daniel cried.

"What?" Carter demanded.

"O'Neill?" This came from Teal'c and both Gallagher and O'Neill turned in surprise to look at him. Teal'c sounded and looked like he almost fell out of his chair in surprise, which was unsettling to see considering the usually stoic man.

"You have a problem with this Teal'c?" O'Neill said. For once Gallagher couldn't determine what was going on in the General's mind. He personally was about to get on his knees to beg them to let him get back into action.

"He is but a child," Teal'c said looking straight at Gallagher.

"Oh no. He did NOT just say that," Gallagher found himself saying out loud. Gallagher thought about all the things they had went through….

"I am the same person I was before the "Loki" incident, the exact same person." Gallagher realized he was trembling with anger, but just didn't quite care at that moment. "You were one of my greatest friends, Teal'c. Does all that not mean anything to you?"

"It is hard to look at you and see that particular truth, Jack Gallagher," Teal'c began. "You are the same, yet different. It would be the same as if I took Rya'c to battle with me when he was your age."

"Teal'c," O'Neill said. "We'll talk about this later. In the meantime why don't you think about who he is and try to get past his appearance?"

Teal'c just bowed his head and gracefully retreated into himself all the while looking at Gallagher with a steady gaze.

Gallagher stared back, wondering what he could say to convince his old friend of his worth.

"I can save these people," he said quietly staring into the dark eyes of his friend. Teal'c looked puzzled for a moment, than gave Gallagher a bright smile that changed his entire facade. Gallagher was not the only person in the room staring in surprise at that smile.

"Many have said that," Teal'c said, then bowed his head.

The rest of the meeting went on as the members of SG-1 began their spiel about the enemy, the war with the Goa'ulds and what is to be expected of the new recruits. Gallagher found himself half listening to what was being said as he tried to tamp down his excitement. He was going back out there! They hadn't discussed anything else about his assignment since Teal'c's statement, but it didn't matter. He was going off world! Maybe life didn't suck too much after all.

The lieutenants were informed that they would be going through some intense training during the next few days and Gallagher would not be surprised if they got caught up in a mock "foothold" session. They broke for the day, each given assigned quarters during their stay and Gallagher was glad to know he wasn't expected to share with one of the lieutenants, although he wouldn't mind getting to know Carrows a little better. Back off Jack, he thought with a grin.


	3. Home Again Part 3

Dinner was not a quiet affair. Gallagher didn't know if he would be welcome with either SG-1 or the group of lieutenants and finally decided to eat on his own. He grabbed some food as he went through the commissary line and headed for a table in the corner. He was aware of the looks he was getting from some of the other diners, probably thinking of his age. He sat down to dig in and appease the hunger that had been building for a few hours now. He had been unable to eat all day worrying about the meeting at SGC.

"What are you doing here kid?" A big guy came by and grabbed an empty chair at the table Jack was sitting at.

"Eating dinner," Gallagher said. Wonderful, a Marine. Man he hated those guys some times. Of course, when his ass was on the line, the Marines were really handy to have around.

"Shouldn't you be home doing your homework?" Big Guy asked. "What do you guys think? Should he be home getting ready for beddie bye?" Other Marines were gathering around.

"Leave him alone Thompson," one his buddies said. "He's just a kid."

"So why are you here kid?" asked Big Guy not taking the hint.

"I've already told you, I'm having dinner," Gallagher said.

"Okay, let's make it easy for the little boy," Big Guy said moving his chair menacingly closer. "Why are you even here in the SGC?"

"Is that what this place is called?" Gallagher said making a show of looking around the room. "I thought it was called the commissary."

It was pretty obvious that Big Guy didn't like that answer because he stood up suddenly and grabbed Gallagher's jacket, dragging him up off his seat. "Wise guys don't last long around here kid," Big Guy snarled, "Especially when you are talking to a Captain."

Gallagher supposed it was a little too late to realize that he probably shouldn't have gotten smart with this guy, but he figured it went with the O'Neill charm. The Gallagher charm, he corrected himself.

"I apologize for my words sir," he said adding emphasis on the last word. It made him feel a little more in control knowing he could say the word "sir" anyway he wanted, as long as he said the word.

"You still haven't answered my question," Big Guy said not letting go of the jacket. Gallagher really wished he would as it was hard to feel in control when your feet didn't touch the ground.

"I told you I don't know how many times I…."

"Is there a problem here?" Teal'c! Oh yeah, Gallagher thought. I am definitely going to have to remember to thank this guy.

"This kid doesn't know the proper way to treat his superior officers," Big Guy said, deciding it was a good time to let go of Gallagher's clothing.

"Thank you," Gallagher said to Big Guy as he straightened his jacket. "I spent a lot of time pressing this thing for my meeting today. I wanted to look my spiffiest."

"I will dine with you," Teal'c said to Gallagher. "We have much to talk about."

Big Guy gave up with a snarl and a dirty look directed at Gallagher before walking back to the table where his friends were lounging.

"Was it wise to antagonize the Captain?" Teal'c asked as he set his tray down on the table.

"Well you know, I didn't really mean to antagonize him," Gallagher said picking up his fork. "I just answered his question and he got a little huffy. Can't imagine what he was thinking."

"He saw you as a young Flyboy who should be an easy target," Teal'c announced.

"Flyboy, Teal'c?" Gallagher's surprise was evident. "Where do you pick up these sayings?"

"I have been around long enough to pick up several sayings that I try to use at appropriate times."

"Well, I do want to thank you for showing up when you did. Saves me from having to face the General's wrath."

"Indeed? Why would the General be angry with you?" Teal'c inquired. "You responded to the Captain as he would have had he been in your shoes."

"Yeah, well I know that, but….." Wait, Gallagher thought, "Teal'c?"

"You were right about being the same person, I just needed to be reminded of it," Teal'c said. He stared into the eyes of his friend's younger self. "It is difficult to understand all that goes on in a person and I hastily determined the contents of a book by the trappings."

"Judged a book by its cover, Teal'c," Gallagher corrected his old friend with a grin. It felt good to talk with his friend like this.

"Yes," he said grinning back. "You will have to remember that our new situation will require some patience, as will I." His expression had grown grave as he spoke.

"Teal'c. I have been Jack O'Neill for 50 plus years, all those decisions made during those years were decisions I made. I went through those experiences, felt the same terror and disgust during the most trying times and cried the same tears at my son's funeral. I realize that all this is trapped in a younger man's body, but I still went through those experiences. I was there when we went to get Jacob Carter out of hell and sometimes I think I am still there trying to get out of a bad dream, desperately reaching for something that is not there."

Gallagher suddenly ran his fingers through his hair and dropped his head into his hands. "Ah God, what a mess." He looked up at Teal'c and gave him a weak smile. "Hey, I keep telling myself I have a second chance at life and what do I do? Head straight back to the good old SGC."

"I'm glad you did," Carter said from behind him nearly giving him a heart attack. "I've often wondered what became of that cute kid who claimed he was Colonel O'Neill."

"You think I'm cute?" Gallagher asked, giving her his best smile. "You aren't so bad looking yourself."

Carter just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Teal'c. Daniel sat down next to Gallagher and nodded at Lieutenant Carrows who was sitting several tables away. "She's kinda cute too, don't you think?"

Gallagher looked over at Carrows and realized with a start that all three of his "cohorts" were openly watching him, the Cadet who dared smart off to a Lieutenant Colonel and a General.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he told Daniel. "She's been giving me the eye."

"Which eye?" Teal'c asked with a straight face. Even Carter joined in the laughter at his words.

* * *

Gallagher found his way to his quarters easily enough and lay down on his bunk. It had been a long day, most of it spent worrying about the remainder of it and he was tired. He supposed that he should get up and undress, at least take his shoes off, but he wasn't sure he could do it now that he was on his back. 

No one had told him if he was supposed to be a part of tomorrow's training stint with the Lieutenants, he figured he would show up anyway, just in case. They knew he was more than capable of handling whatever they threw at him and they may want him there to help the others get out alive. But for now, he just wanted sleep.

It wasn't long before he heard the voice. It only came to him just before a nightmare and he steeled himself for what he knew was coming, while at the same time desperately trying to wake himself up. The voice never failed to warn him, yet he still could not fight the terrors of the night as they came creeping up on him.

"Is it you?" the voice whispered. "You should not have come." Gallagher began to struggle in his dream, willing himself to waken knowing he never could before.

The dreams were rarely the same, except that he always woke up in a cold sweat or screaming and he hated it. Wake up, Jack. God damn it, wake up!

"He will know it is you," the woman's voice was soothing for all the terror that followed it. He supposed he should be glad for the warning, but for some reason the soothing voice was the hardest to take.

The darkness soon turned to gray as he realized that he was in the holding cell in Apophis' domain. The people who huddled there along with him and Skar'a screamed and began to run when Apophis demanded they all be killed.

Jack couldn't run. He was rooted to the spot, standing there waiting for the next knife to be thrown, knowing almost where it would hit when it was. He cried out for Teal'c, but Teal'c just stood there watching as Ba'al let go of the knife. The agony was incredible and Jack looked down to see a sword sticking out of his stomach, the blood dripping over the blade to the floor. "Teal'c," he murmured. "Teal'c."

Ba'al's face swam before his eyes as a bottle of pain was held out. Jack knew what that bottle held and what Ba'al was going to do with it. He tried to reach out to Teal'c and saw Carter smiling at him, releasing a drop of the liquid agony.

"No!" he screamed, as he sat straight up in bed, gasping for air. He ran his hands through his hair and lay back with his hands covering his face. Oh God, he thought. He wondered if the General still had those dreams, knowing the answer even as he formed the thought. Yeah.

Deciding that he really should get out of his dress uniform, he rose and headed for the bathroom to rinse the last of that dream off of his face. Damn, that was a particularly nasty one.

Heading back to his bunk, he quickly changed clothes and lay down again. He put his arms under his head and stared at the springs of the bunk above him. What the hell was that dream about anyway?

He laid there most of the night, thinking about the dream and the people he missed so much during his time away, finally falling asleep sometime before dawn.

* * *

Gallagher woke a few hours later to the sound of a knock on the door. It was Lieutenant Michaels telling him to get his ass in gear. The day had already started. 

He showered, shaved and put on the BDUs given to him when he arrived the day before. Despite the hour, he was still early and enjoyed a leisurely breakfast of bacon, eggs, toast and coffee. He was halfway through it when his two female cohorts asked him if they could join him.

He invited them to sit down with a wave of his hand. Both sat, apparently deciding to ignore the fact that he didn't stand up when they arrived.

"I was very impressed with your presentation about the Goa'uld yesterday," Carrows said. She picked up her napkin and laid it down in her lap, causing Gallagher to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes," Bartlett chimed in. "How is it you know so much about an enemy that only a chosen few are allowed to know?" She speared a piece of waffle with her fork and brought it to her mouth.

"Um… I met up with them not too long ago," Gallagher said, watching Carrows bite into the pancake she had speared with her fork. A little syrup lingered on her lip and Gallagher decided he wasn't hungry anymore. He had to get out of there. Back off, Jack, he told himself for what seemed like the millionth time.

He started to get up when the General himself came up to them. This time, Gallagher remembered his manners and stood up along with everyone else in the room, it seemed.

O'Neill nodded and sat down at the table next to Carrows. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" he asked as reached over and snatched a piece of Gallagher's toast.

"No sir," Bartlett said. "I'm pleased that you are here." Is that a simper, Gallagher wondered.

"Thanks, but I really wanted to talk with the Cadet."

"And to eat my food it seems," Gallagher said with a frown.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I should have asked," O'Neill said, looking for all the world like he didn't plan to ask in the very near future. "Have a good night Cadet?" he asked as he spread some jelly on the bread.

"Like a baby sir," Gallagher responded, wondering how O'Neill knew.

"Not what I heard," O'Neill said as he grabbed Gallagher's cup and took a drink of coffee. "Ah! Just the way I like it."

"Oh? And just what did you hear? And who did you hear it from? Sir." Gallagher was starting to really not like his counterpart.

O'Neill just gave him a grin and grabbed another piece of toast.

"Can I get you your own breakfast sir?" Gallagher said between clenched teeth. He really hadn't ever realized how irritating he could be. He was starting to sympathize with his professors.

"Nah, not hungry," said O'Neill as he grabbed a slice of bacon off of Gallagher's plate. "Already ate," he said through a mouthful of Gallagher's food. "Just thought I would see how you are doing, this being your first night on base."

"Fine, thank you sir," Gallagher snapped out. "Slept like a baby," he repeated stubbornly.

"Uh huh," O'Neill said unconvinced while taking another sip of the coffee. "See you at 0900, Cadet. Don't be late." He got up and smiled at the ladies, "Forgive me for not staying to enjoy your company. Duty calls." With that he nodded to Gallagher and left.

"Just what is going on here Cadet," Bartlett said, moving in for the kill. "Report," she barked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean ma'am," Gallagher said with what he hoped was his most innocent look. "Other than the General eating my breakfast, I ….."

"Who are you to him?" Bartlett all but growled, not letting him finish his sentence. "He is a Brigadier General, for God's sake, and you two act like you are brothers."

"Ma'am, I'm really sorry, but I don't have any answers for you," Gallagher said looking over at Carrows, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole scene.

"Don't lie to me Gallagher," Bartlett said. "I had to work my butt off to get this far and you just waltz in here after only one year at the Academy. What's your secret?" Her eyes blazed with anger and he could see the indignation shimmering behind them.

"I spent some time here a few years back ma'am, and had already proven myself to the General as to my worth. It was decided back then that I would be assigned here when the time came. I guess they decided to bring me in earlier than normal." Gallagher really hoped this would pacify the raging woman standing in front of him. He didn't need another enemy.

"How did you prove your worth?" Carrows finally spoke up.

Oh boy, how to answer that one. "Uh, I …well it's classified until I am told otherwise. From the General. Ma'am," he added.

"Classified," Bartlett said staring at him with eyes that seemed to try to bore into his very soul. He so hoped he would never have to be under her command.

"Yes ma'am. Classified."

Escape Gallagher. Go now! "If you'll excuse me I would like to check on something before I meet with the General." He left the minute Carrows nodded, feeling like he'd just escaped the gallows.

He headed straight for the briefing room where he was supposed to meet his cohorts and O'Neill, ending up at the window facing the Stargate. The blast doors were open today, whereas yesterday they were closed, and Gallagher felt like he was greeting another old friend.

The Stargate stood there in all its glory, the metal seemed to gleam, although Gallagher figured that was just a trick of the light. Yet he still stared at it, following along the edge of the circle, not able to see the individual symbols, but knowing they were there anyway. Remembering the first time he ever went through the portal to the stars.

He remembered how the fear of the unknown had crept into his being, even as he contemplated the mission details, knowing he would not be returning to this place. He remembered the elation and the adrenalin racing through his body as he took that first step into the swirling pool vortex, the cold and the darkness of the space he stepped into upon exiting the gate. God, if he only knew then what he knew now.

Gallagher heard O'Neill come up behind him and he closed his eyes to get his bearings before doing battle again.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" O'Neill asked.

"Yeah," Gallagher breathed and turned to look at the General. "I was just remembering the first time I went through that thing. Remember? General West had to practically force Daniel Jackson on us."

"Me," O'Neill said. "He had to force him on me. Not us, me."

"C'mon Jack, if I can accept it so can you." Sometimes Gallagher just wanted to smack that idiot upside the head.

"I've accepted it," O'Neill said. "It just gives me a headache trying to grasp the whole concept," he groused.

"Quit complaining. At least you don't have to do everything all over again. Although I definitely plan to pass on some of the more colorful adventures I've had. No need to repeat those black op missions, right?"

O'Neill gave him an indecipherable look, than grinned and said, "Don't blame you one bit on that stuff. Speaking of which," he continued. "Want to talk about your nightmare?"

"No."

"Just wondered if it was the same as mine," O'Neill said.

"You first," Gallagher said.

"No way, I asked you first."

"So? I asked you second," Gallagher countered.

The two men looked at each other and grinned. They stood in silence for awhile looking at the gateway that led to their destinies, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you still hear her voice in your dreams?" Gallagher asked.

"The warning?"

"Yeah."

O'Neill turned back to view the Stargate. "Can't get away from it, I guess."

Silence again, for just a few moments then O'Neill spoke. "I find the softness comforting even as I begin to panic."

Gallagher just nodded his head. He knew exactly what the General was talking about and wholeheartedly agreed.

The General saw the nod and turned back to the Stargate. "We are a lot alike, you and I. I can admit it," he said. "It still gives me a headache thinking of all the possibilities and the chaos, but, yeah. I can admit it."

Gallagher nodded. Yep, that's all he was asking for.


	4. Home Again Part 4

Gallagher and O'Neill stood at the window side by side looking at the Stargate, both lost in thought, sharing a companionable silence.

As one, the two men turned to face the table to find out who was watching them. Lieutenant Michaels was standing by the stairs silently watching the two, probably hoping to hear something that he could use against them, Gallagher thought unfairly. He just didn't like Michaels.

"General sir." Michaels snapped a salute. O'Neill made the obligatory return salute and turned toward his office, leaving a surprised Gallagher just standing there.

Gallagher turned back to the window hoping that Michaels would take the hint and sighed inwardly when he didn't.

"Gallagher," Lieutenant Michaels said. "Care to explain to me what is going on?"

Gallagher turned his back on the window and answered the Lieutenant slowly. "Nothing is as it seems sir," he said.

"No kidding Cadet," Michaels growled. "A first year Cadet being assigned to SG-1, no military training whatsoever. Tell me that there is nothing going on."

"Classified," Gallagher said, hoping it would work this time.

"Classified," Michaels repeated. "I signed my life away, remember? I have security clearance and I am ordering you to tell me the truth. What makes you so special?"

"I'm not special sir. I just happen to have some experience fighting the Goa'uld and was able to prove myself worthy of a place here."

Michaels' eyes narrowed as he watched Gallagher. "What experience?"

A hell of a lot, Gallagher thought. "The General ordered me to not talk about it sir. I hope you understand."

"No, I don't," Michaels replied.

"I'm sorry sir," Gallagher said. "I'm sure if you ask the General, he will tell you whatever it is you need to know," stressing the words, "need to know." He was getting pretty good at emphasizing his meaning.

"Need to know," Michaels repeated, understanding dawning on his face.

"Excuse me sir. I need to step out for a few minutes." Take the hint Michaels, Gallagher thought menacingly.

"Of course, Cadet."

Gallagher headed for the stairs going down to the control room, stopping after a few steps when he heard voices from the General's office. Someone was not happy.

"The decision's made Colonel," O'Neill's voice was clear even through the closed door. Gallagher wondered if everyone heard every word he'd said during yesterday's confrontation in the General's office.

He heard Sam say something else and the voices quieted down. Oh boy, what he would give to be a fly on the wall in there. His grin turned to a frown as he wondered what Jack was yelling at Sam about.

He turned around and headed back up the steps, debating whether he should go in there and break it up. The door to the office opened as he reached the top step and he stopped and just stared at her.

Anger and hurt was clearly evident on her face, which turned to a look of worry when she saw him. She ducked her head and walked past him without even acknowledging him. Okay, what was that about?

Gallagher turned to find the General's door shut and his sense of foreboding went into overdrive. Something wasn't going well and he'd be damned if they were going to snatch his assignment away from him.

He marched over to the door and raised his hand to knock on the door, silently congratulating himself for not making the mistake of just barging in when Michaels' voice filtered into his mind.

"Sure you want to do that, Cadet?" God, Gallagher wanted nothing more than to wipe that sneer off the Lieutenant's face forever. Back off, Jack, he mentally told himself.

Gallagher stood in front of the General's door working hard to calm his sense of foreboding and came to the conclusion that the Lieutenant was right. He moved away from the door and sat down at the table drumming his fingers on the polished wood. Unease played with the hairs on the back of his neck and he fretted while he waited.

The door to the General's office opened at the same time Carrows and Bartlett appeared in the room. O'Neill returned the salutes, nodded at the ladies and came to the table to sit down.

"Since we are all here we might as well get started," O'Neill began. "SG-3 will be here momentarily to begin your training and I expect to hear you are all ready and more than capable of handling your own by the end of the training sessions. It won't be a piece of cake and you will probably end up doubting yourself before it's all over, just know that we had faith in you when you were chosen to participate."

"Colonel Rogers will be in charge of your training and I will let him tell you what it all entails," O'Neill continued. "You all have been chosen for the abilities and the courage you displayed while at the Academy and I know I won't be disappointed," he said looking at them each in turn.

"Excuse me General sir?" Michaels spoke up. "May I ask a question?"

"Please," the General prompted.

"Will Cadet Gallagher be joining us on this training? You mentioned something about him being assigned to SG-1, but I wondered if he will be training with us first."

Insolent bastard, Gallagher thought. He looked up to see if O'Neill was thinking of the same thing and realized with a small smile that he was.

"No," O'Neill said. "Any other questions?" he asked as he looked at the others.

"Sir, you have to admit that this is highly improper," Michaels rushed on. "Gallagher hasn't had enough field experience to be trusted with the role you are throwing him in. I fear for the safety of SG-1."

Gallagher barely noticed the slight movement on his left as O'Neill tensed, the same mask Gallagher wore showing his anger. This face was worse than the emotionless one and Gallagher knew his own face mirrored that of the General, the anger in him wiping out the fact that he would have been shaking in his boots had that look been aimed at him. He knew the General as well as the General knew him.

Neither man trusted himself to speak at that moment and Gallagher saw Michaels face pale a little as he stared at the twin looks of intense rage directed at him. Bastard, Gallagher fumed.

O'Neill finally spoke, the heat of his anger forcing the words out at a clipped pace. "How dare you question my judgment Lieutenant? Not to mention my worth as an officer, a field operative. Fresh out of the Academy and you think you are more knowledgeable than I?" O'Neill continued overriding the sputtering Lieutenant. "Had more experience than I have Lieutenant?" he ground out.

"No sir. I apologize sir," Michaels groveled. "I just…."

"How the hell do you know what Gallagher is or is not capable of?" O'Neill spat out, the anger not appeased at any rate. "Were you anywhere near when he…?" O'Neill stopped himself from revealing too much and Gallagher knew the struggle it was to not strangle the Lieutenant on the spot.

"Lieutenant," O'Neill said after a few moments of pulling himself together. "Have we made a mistake about you?" His eyes were boring into the Lieutenant's and Gallagher wondered if O'Neill was thinking the same thing he was thinking. Soldiers need to be objective when fighting for their lives as well as the lives of their teammates.

"No sir," Michaels adamantly said. "I won't let you down sir."

O'Neill continued to stare at Michaels', the dark eyes Gallagher still saw whenever he looked in the mirror were shining with anger and contempt. "How can you be trusted if you have even a single doubt about one of your team members?" O'Neill HAD been thinking the same thing, Gallagher thought.

"Would you do something stupid because you are worrying that your teammate may not come through for you?" O'Neill was still steaming Gallagher saw and he silently urged him on. "I personally know what Gallagher has done and I am confident of his ability in handling any situation that comes up. Don't you ever question my call again Lieutenant, or I will have you locked up in some stinking cell so fast you won't know what hit you. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes sir, General sir!" Michaels said standing up to salute his superior officer. "My sincerest apologies for making it appear as if I were judging you sir."

"Michaels," O'Neill snapped.

"Yes sir?" Michaels ventured.

"Shut up!"

"Yes sir." Michaels knew where that line was and wisely decided not to cross it.

"General O'Neill sir?" Colonel Rogers came forward from where he was standing, apparently having watched the whole scene.

O'Neill returned the greeting and gestured for the Colonel and his team to find a seat. Gallagher felt a twinge of anger as he noticed that Big Guy, Captain Thompson, from the night before glaring at him as he took his seat.

Wonderful, he thought and then found himself hoping beyond hope he wouldn't be joining the training sessions. One could only hope, he thought sourly.

"This is Colonel Rogers and SG-3. They will be conducting your training exercises and working with you to learn all you can about our enemy. Colonel?" O'Neill said and turned to leave them to it.

"Thank you sir," Rogers nodded. "We will be heading over to the training facilities in a few moments, but first I wanted to get more acquainted with you…."

"Gallagher!" O'Neill turned to him and Gallagher could see that the anger was still there. He could totally relate. If Michaels only knew that it was the General he was really insulting.

"Yes sir?" Gallagher asked.

"Well, what are you waiting on? SG-1 will be briefed in…" he looked at his watch, "17 minutes. Do you plan to stay here instead?" O'Neill knew the answer to that question very well and Gallagher resisted the urge to whack him in the head as he jumped up and all but ran past the man to get out of the room.

Gallagher ran into Daniel as he bounded down the stairs and followed him out to the hallway. "Hey Daniel. Whatcha up to?"

"Hey Jack, just going over some notes before the briefing. Are you coming with us this time?" Daniel asked trying not to laugh.

"Something funny there Danny Boy?" Gallagher asked, deliberately using the name he knew Daniel didn't care too much for.

"Oh no, Jack. Well yes, actually. Despite the way you look, or because of it, you remind me of a kid raiding the candy store," Daniel said with a grin. "I can see you are excited about this trip."

"Oh really?" Gallagher replied. Maybe he could get away with whacking Daniel in the head instead. "I can't deny that I am glad to get back out there," he continued trying hard to calm his racing heart. Wouldn't do to let Daniel know he was right. "But I don't think you could go so far as to say I am overly happy to get out of this rat hole and back in the action I am supposed to be doing." Oops, did he say too much?

"Yeah, right," Daniel said with an air of being totally unconvinced. "C'mon we might as well head back to the briefing room."

"I'm serious, Daniel," Gallagher began, "If I wasn't ordered to be here, I would be just as happy hitting the books."

"Jack, now you know it isn't nice to tell lies like that," Daniel laughed.

"I'm not lying, Daniel."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Now this is way too creepy," Carter said walking up to them. She shook her head even as she smiled. "Some things never change."

"Good morning Colonel," Gallagher said still smarting from her dressing down yesterday.

"Good morning Gallagher," she replied. "I guess we are going to have to work on having you salute your superior officer when you are approached by one," she said with a grin.

Gallagher glared at her for a minute before he realized that she was teasing him. He couldn't help but grin back at her. He never could stay mad at her for long.

"Yes ma'am," he said giving her a mock salute. He wondered briefly if she and O'Neill had ever gotten past the regulation thing and grimaced as he already knew the answer. He would never put Carter's career on the line to satisfy his own desires.

Carter led the way as they headed back toward the briefing room, telling him in her own way that she was in command. She was the leader and he'd better remember it.

"Yes ma'am," he muttered as he fell in step behind her.

The briefing room was empty when Gallagher stepped back in and realized that the training session must have already started. He threw a thankful glance at the General's door then walked over and sat down in the seat he had vacated earlier.

The fact that he was sitting right next to the General's chair was not lost on Carter. She walked over and sat down across from Gallagher, positioning herself on the General's other side. Gallagher looked down at his hands and grinned at her obvious attempts to let him know she was in charge here.

He stood up along with Carter when the General entered the room and waited until O'Neill was seated before he too sat down.

"Let's get this show on the road," O'Neill said. "Carter, you want to start?"

"Yes sir," Carter said and proceeded to tell them all about the mission to planet PX-whatever. "The planet is called Terrean by the people who live there," she continued and Gallagher sat back and listened. Even Carter seemed more casual, this was familiar territory for all of them. They were sharing information before the mission. Been there, done that.

"The Terrean people are not as advanced as our own," Carter continued, "although SG-5 reported some similar technologies. In fact, there are a lot of similarities to life here on Earth. They even named their planet after the Latin word for Earth."

"SG-5 reported that the Terrrean people claim that they haven't had any problems with the Goa'ulds for centuries, but they are aware of them. The leader of the village located nearest to the Stargate is called Froden and he was quite pleased to see visitors and was even more elated when he was told that we could possibly have medicines that could cure the plague that his people are battling."

"Plague?" O'Neill and Gallagher said at the same time, which earned Gallagher a dirty look from the General.

"Small pox sir," Carter said to O'Neill, totally ignoring Gallagher. "As I've said, they are not all that advanced. Although their physiologies have adapted to the planet's environment over the centuries, Dr. Wellters assures me that the vaccine and medications she can send should do the trick."

"Will there be enough to go around?" Gallagher and O'Neill said. This time O'Neill pointed his finger in Gallagher's face as he growled, "Cut that out!"

Carter smirked and gave O'Neill an innocent "something wrong?" look, which O'Neill promptly ignored

"Colonel?"

Carter must have decided not to pursue whatever point she was trying to make with her expression and answered the first question. "There should be enough to heal the people who are the farthest gone and vaccinate the very young and the very old," she said. "We plan to give them the information and the means in which to allow them to produce more in order to supply their entire world."

"What do we get in return," Teal'c spoke up just as Gallagher asked the same question.

"In stereo!" Daniel said, as he happened to be sitting in between the two speakers.

"Naquadah mine," O'Neill spoke up and gave into the grin he was trying not to reveal. "You know, the good stuff."

"Enough to power the X-303 for a year," Carter agreed.

"So let me get this straight," Gallagher said. "You want us to go in there and make nice to the natives so that we can get a treaty to mine the naguadah all the time hoping we don't come down with any symptoms of this 'plague'? Anybody else see what's wrong with this picture?"

Nobody answered him. In fact, you could have a heard a pin drop. They were all staring at him, Carter glaring at him, Daniel with his mouth open in shock, Teal'c raised his eyebrow and O'Neill sat there with his emotionless face.

"What?" he said, feeling like he'd just dropped a bomb in his mother's back yard.

"What?" he said again. He was so not liking this one bit.

"It's just…," Daniel began, then cleared his throat. "You reminded me so much of Jack O'Neill right then that I was just …. shocked."

"I am Jack O'Neill," Gallagher could feel that old resentful anger creeping up on him. "Or at least I was!"

"No you are not!" cried O'Neill and Carter. Man, were these people in tune with each other, thought Gallagher snidely.

"The hell I'm not," Gallagher was starting to lose it again. Why did he have to go through this same thing over and over again?

"Cadet!" O'Neill yelled. "Stand down!"

Gallagher was furious – at himself and with the others. Couldn't they see what he was or why he was here? This was his home, they were his friends and they were treating him like an outsider. He didn't deserve this, he knew he didn't deserve this, at the same time knowing it would never change.

Back off, he told himself silently. Calm down.

Gallagher felt his breathing slow as he struggled to calm himself, noticing the others were still silent, waiting for him to do something. Well he wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

"Gallagher," O'Neill said.

"Gallagher," he said louder.

"Sir?" Gallagher asked. No need to antagonize the man who could make or break him.

"We talked about this earlier. Is this going to continue to be a problem?" Trust O'Neill to get right to the point.

"No sir," Gallagher said. He had calmed down quite a bit he noticed, although it was hard to keep the resentment out of his voice. "I was just trying to make sure I understood the mission sir." That's it Gallagher, grovel. Getting damned good at it if he had to say so himself.

"Are you Jack O'Neill?" Carter asked, staring into his eyes, willing him to say the right words.

At that moment in time, Jack Gallagher wanted to cry. He was broken, he knew it as well as everyone else in that room and the thought of it was destroying him. He had to fight back, he couldn't let them bring his world down around his head. He had been in that place far too many times and it was a place he intended to avoid at all costs.

"No ma'am," he snarled, returning her stare. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and he was determined to not fall into them. "Not for the past three years."

He finally tore his gaze from those gorgeous blue eyes and turned to O'Neill. "Remember Alameda and Carlos?"

O'Neill stared back at his younger self, the emotionless mask still firmly in place. It didn't matter, though. Gallagher knew what O'Neill was thinking and remembering.

General Alameda had been a dangerous enemy and Jack could still remember the smell of the burning church in that small town in South America. Alameda had found out that Jack and his buddy, Carlos, were hiding out there and burning them out seemed to be the best route to go.

The wounded Carlos had begged Jack to save himself, but Jack couldn't leave his friend there and the soldier in him refused to budge. He had dragged Carlos out of there and built a barricade in a barn across town. They had not been found and Carlos felt well enough to leave the town two days later. They traveled through the countryside, with Carlos treating Jack like a dog in order to not draw attention to them and to get to safety a thousand miles and two months later. It was pretty degrading, but Jack knew that if the people saw him as something other than a dirty, pathetic gringo, Alameda would find them in a heartbeat. Better to play a live flunky, than a dead soldier.

Gallagher realized that O'Neill was still staring at him, but the mask was gone and O'Neill gave him a half grin and said, "Yeah."

O'Neill then glanced around the table and got back to business. "Anybody else got something to add?"

There was a silence, not so deafening as the one that met Gallagher's earlier question and O'Neill clapped his hands on the table and said, "Well then dismissed. Gear up and be ready to leave in an hour."

"Yes sir," Carter mumbled and stood up with Gallagher as the General got up from the table.

"Carter, I believe you and Gallagher have something to talk about?" O'Neill said.

She didn't say a thing, just stared at O'Neill. Gallagher wondered again what was going on between the two officers. He really wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Of course, sir," Carter said. "We'll spend a few more minutes here before we go get in gear."

O'Neill nodded, stared at Carter a few more seconds and headed for his office.

"Ma'am," Gallagher said. The polite cadet was back.

Carter nodded at Daniel and Teal'c as they walked out of the room and turned to Gallagher. She seemed to be at a loss for words and Gallagher figured he better get ready for the long haul.

"I have a problem Gallagher," she said not really looking at him now. Something over his right shoulder held her rapt attention. "I'm not sure how to approach it."

"Just give it to me straight Doc," he teased. "I can take it."

She smiled and it was his turn to be the benefactor of her attention. God, how he'd missed her! He cleared his throat and gave her one of his most charming smiles, "Maybe you should go easy on me though, seeing as I am still so young." That's it, get her mad again Gallagher. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

"That's part of the problem," she admitted. "I know you are in there and I don't know if I can handle the stress of trying to prove myself to you as a commanding officer."

This was so far from what Gallagher expected that he just stood there gaping at her. "What? Colonel, you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you are a fantastic commander or the General wouldn't even let you step foot out there without a lifeguard. Never tell me that you have doubts?"

She gave a little laugh as a small smile showed up on her face. "Well yes, I am worried that you will want to take over once you are there and that there will be…." She sighed as she ran her fingers through the blond tresses gracing her head.

Don't do that, Gallagher wanted to tell her, wishing it were his fingers running through the locks. Back off, Jack old boy.

"I have been in command of SG-1 for almost a year now and I don't plan to give it up now that you are back, "Carter continued. "I know that deep down in that young body, you have all the experiences of Jack O'Neill and I just worry that I will be parading myself in front of you hoping you will not find any fault in my decisions. I am in command of SG-1," she repeated to emphasize her position, "and I expect all my orders to be followed and not questioned."

"Carter, how many mistakes have I made since we worked together?" Gallagher asked.

"Sir?" Carter asked before catching herself on the slip. "See what I mean," she growled.

Gallagher just stood there, grinning like a cat who caught a mouse. Let her work this out, he thought. "You are so cute when you get aggravated," he said smiling at her now.

"What? Gallagher you are way out of line there mister," she said even as she gave him a bright smile.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am," Gallagher said returning her smile.

They stood there grinning at each other until Carter finally broke the silence. "As long as we were able to get out of those mistakes in one piece, it's hard to remember them all."

Gallagher continued to smile at her as he raised an eyebrow. "Yes ma'am."

More silence as Gallagher drank in the sight of her. She was so beautiful. Clearing his throat, he said what he knew had to be said. "I have been a soldier for 30 some years. I know how to take orders and I know when to step back. Give me a chance to prove to you that I am capable."

She nodded her head and stepped back, preparing to leave. "That's what the General said."

Well, now he knew what they were yelling at each other for. "He can be so predictable, know what I mean?"

"Not to me," she said. "That man is a mystery sometimes." Her smile seemed to grow as she backed away. "You're going to be, too, aren't you?"

Gallagher couldn't help it. He flashed a smile right back at her. "You betcha."


	5. Home Again Part 5

Gallagher was home again. Standing in front of the Stargate as the klaxons blared and the wheel spun around to the next symbol, his closest friends standing next to him waiting for the familiar whoosh of the Gate's activation, he knew he made the right choice in coming back here. He was ready and raring to go and all he needed was to have his command back.

Well, you can't have everything, he thought to himself as he straightened his cap and looked down to check his weapon. Seeing the sunglasses hanging on a string around his neck, he grabbed them and put them on. Oh yeah, he was home.

He turned abruptly when he heard Carter gasp. She was staring at him with a look of horror on her face and Daniel stopped what he was doing to stare.

"Jack!" Daniel said.

"Daniel?" Gallagher responded.

"Oh my God," Carter said. "Now you look exactly like him. No, this is not going to work." She looked up at the Control Room and repeated her words, "This is not going to work sir."

Gallagher turned to look over at the General and shrugged his shoulders. He noticed that the three Lieutenants were standing along side the General, apparently to see the real thing.

"It'll work Carter," the General said as he leaned into the microphone. "Trust me on this."

She turned and gave Gallagher a dirty look then went back to her pre-mission check.

"I won't let you down ma'am," Gallagher leaned close to whisper.

Carter looked over at him, the surprise evident in her face before deciding to watch the Stargate spring into life.

"Chevron seven locked!" came the voice over the loud speaker and the Stargate activated with a flash of light.

Oh yeah, Gallagher thought. He was home. Daniel and Teal'c began the descent up the ramp to the Stargate and Gallagher turned toward the General. "Thanks," he said.

"Wish it was me," the General said into the microphone, his eyes reflecting the same emotion Gallagher was experiencing.

The two men stared at each other, neither one missing the implications of the shoe being on the other foot. Gallagher turned and walked up the ramp and straight through the vortex to planet whatever. No fear like the first time, just anxiety and a desire to get out there. Oh yeah, this was what it was all about.

* * *

Gallagher stepped out of the Stargate and into what appeared to be a meadow. There were woods on all sides with the Stargate positioned at one end of the grassy land. He held his gun at ready in one hand while he looked around, eyes darting everywhere to determine if there was a threat. 

Carter immediately went into action ordering Gallagher and Teal'c to continue working the perimeter while she and Daniel talked with the leaders of the village. Gallagher noticed that there were four men who came out to meet them and his eyes narrowed as one of them seemed to hang back.

Gallagher kept moving, his eyes darting back and forth. Something was tugging at the hairs on the back of his neck and he briefly wondered if it was just nerves or the excitement of his first trip off world in three years.

Never one to ignore his inner warnings, Gallagher tightened his grip on his gun and advanced toward the group while still searching out possible threats. He didn't like this one bit.

Carter was telling the Terrean delegates that SG-1 was here to negotiate a treaty that would benefit everyone and made the introductions. Gallagher hung back, mindful of his station in life, yet ready for any trouble that may arise. He half listened to her speech as he was trying to quell the misgivings and determine what it was that had him spooked.

"Our people are desperate for the medicines the others promised," said the delegate who had initially hung back. "And we are most anxious to get started on the negotiations so that we can start the treatments."

"We brought some along with us to cure some of the worst cases," said Daniel. "It is our hope that we can come up with a reasonable agreement."

"We will," said a different leader of the Terrean group. "I am most confident we will be able to share many technologies and ideas that will entice you to help us with our war with the plague."

"Thank you sir," Carter said. "Shall we get started?"

"Oh yes," said a third delegate. "But first we have prepared a wonderful feast in your honor to celebrate our pending alliance." The man was nearly jumping through hoops, thought Gallagher.

"Thank you Froden," Daniel said. "Lead the way."

The Terreans turned and walked back toward their town with the members of SG-1 following along. Gallagher hung back slightly, still wary of the impending doom he was experiencing and kept looking in every direction. Something was definitely wrong.

They reached the town a few minutes later. Carter was talking with Froden and Gallagher noticed that Teal'c held his staff weapon as if prepared for battle. This didn't surprise Gallagher at all. He and Teal'c had been warriors far too long to not recognize danger when presented with it.

The leaders led the team into a building that housed a huge room that held several tables seeming to be over laden with food. Froden indicated a table at one side of the room which was where they were going to be seated.

Gallagher followed the others and sat down next to Carter, the unease within him building. "Colonel, is it just me or is there something wrong here?" He continued to scan the corners and every cranny he could find in the room.

"It's not just you," Carter said. "Just keep your eyes open and smile. We'll find out soon enough what's going on."

"Are we going to eat this stuff?" Gallagher asked eyeing the food as if it were poisoned. He remembered quite a few times when he'd wished he had never taken a bite of native food.

Carter gave him a slight nod of the head and turned to the shifty delegate whose name turned out to be Toran. "Thank you for this wonderful feast," she said. "We had not expected it and we brought our own supplies. I hope it won't offend you if we decline to eat with you?"

"But all this was prepared especially for this celebration," Toran said, clearly becoming offended. "The women worked hard to get it ready for us. Would you have all their work be in vain?"

"No, of course not," Carter hurried to assure the man. "It's just that we have experienced problems in the past when we ate food that didn't agree with us. We're not used to some of the plants or animals that are native to different planets and we have learned to be extremely careful."

"I see," Toran said with a frown. "The women will be very upset. Perhaps you will find something that you are used to. Please do try to eat something."

Carter sent a pleading look to Daniel, who stepped up to the plate to take his turn at the bat. "Please understand Toran," Daniel began. "We don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but we really must be careful of what we eat."

"Certainly," Toran spat out. "It is apparent, however, that you will not even try to work with us on this. Will the negotiations go in the same direction?" His voice had risen when he said this and the other delegates came forward to find out what was going on.

"What is the problem, Toran," a third delegate spoke up. "Is there something we should be made aware of?"

"Yes Raeden," Toran said heatedly. "Our guests fear we have poisoned the food. They refuse to eat with us."

"That's not true," Daniel hurried to add. "We are not as well adapted to your planet's food supply as you all are. We've learned this the hard way."

"The food is not dangerous," Raeden said. "Try the letchers, they are absolutely delicious."

"Lechers?" Gallagher asked with a grin. "I'm sure the Colonel's had her share of those."

Carter glared at him before turning to Raeden. "I am sorry if we have insulted you or your friends," she said. "It's just that we have had problems in the past and we are worried about repeating those experiences."

All four men were definitely glaring at their visitors and Gallagher shifted uneasily. This was not going very well.

"Perhaps we could try a little bit Sam, just to see if it agrees with us," Daniel said. "I'm sure we will be alright."

Gallagher looked at the Colonel, begging her with his eyes not to make him do this. The stuff sitting on the table in front of him made his stomach churn just by smell alone.

Daniel grabbed a piece of what looked like bread and handed it to Teal'c who immediately lifted it to his nose to smell it. Carter tentatively reached for a piece of the bread and brought it to her mouth. She looked over at Gallagher and offered it him instead, telling him with her eyes to choke it down if he had to.

"Thank you ma'am," he said lifting the bread as if he were toasting her. He imitated Teal'c by smelling it first, than took a bite. Not bad, he thought and took another bite. He realized he really was hungry. After all, the General ate most of his breakfast.

The leaders seemed satisfied that their hospitality was not being snubbed and they joined in the feast while at the same time telling SG-1 of the wonders of their world. Gallagher paid more attention to his own nagging feeling of gloom than he did with the chatter that was going around him and ate sparingly, refusing to even touch the more disgusting smelling food.

After they ate, they were shown to the rooms where they would be sleeping which were located in the upper floors of the building where they had eaten. They each had a room and Gallagher was pleased to note his was next to Carter's. Hopefully he would be able to hear if there was any trouble in her room.

After stowing his gear in the room he was assigned, Gallagher walked out to find Teal'c waiting on him in the hallway. Carter and Daniel came out a few seconds later and they walked down the hall toward the common room they had eaten in.

"Gallagher, Teal'c, see what you can find out from the villagers while Daniel and I get the negotiations started." Carter said. "I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am," Gallagher agreed. That sense of foreboding had gone into hyper drive and he was glad that Carter realized it as well. He followed Teal'c out the door and found himself back in the streets of the town.

The streets were fairly empty as it seemed this was the warmest part of the day. He didn't blame the town's people for wanting to get out of this heat, Gallagher thought as he put his sunglasses on. The place was like an oven!

He and Teal'c walked down the street, glancing at everything and seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Well, at least what Gallagher figured was ordinary considering this was a whole different planet than what he was used to. He couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, however, and his fingers tightened on his gun.

A woman came out of a building that looked like it could have been a store and walked over to them, holding her hands out as if welcoming them. Gallagher stopped dead in his tracks and waited tensely for her to reach them.

"Welcome," she said. "My name is Treya and I am pleased to see you here. We have been told that you bring us medicines in which to cure my children." Gallagher could see the hope shining in her eyes, along with a little pleading and he had the feeling he was being set up again.

She was beautiful, her brown hair hung to her shoulders and he noticed that her eyes were green, almost as green as the meadow they arrived in. "Yes ma'am," he said, dragging his eyes from her to noticed a boy of about 10 standing in the doorway she just came from.

"Please, come in and share a drink with us," the woman pleaded. "I want you to meet the children you will be saving."

"Uh, no, sorry," Gallagher said, bringing himself back to his mission. "My friend and I have some work to do and it's better if we get it done now. Perhaps later?"

"Perhaps," she said, her features turning pensive. Gallagher could see the hurt in her eyes and wanted to kick himself.

"Some other time," Gallagher said as he started to walk away. He turned to glance at Teal'c, who was looking at a building on their left.

"Gallagher," Teal'c said holding his hand up, "that building over there."

Gallagher nodded and started a slow walk to the building Teal'c had indicated. He knew Teal'c was right behind him and they moved as stealthily as they could, hoping to avoid any problems.

The building they approached was standing alone, an alley or walkway on either side of it and the two men split up, each heading toward an alley. Gallagher had his gun in the ready position, walking closer, his senses attuned to the feeling of danger he had been experiencing from the moment he'd stepped foot in the meadow.

He glanced over at Teal'c and noticed that the Jaffa was at the corner of the building, his back to the wall as he twisted to look down the dark alley. Gallagher followed suit on the other side of the building and took his sunglasses off as he glanced down the darkened alley. He saw nothing that could pose as a danger. Knowing this didn't mean a thing, he turned and slowly entered the alley, his gun ready.

He had walked down a few feet when he heard a shout, then the sound of a staff weapon blast and he stopped moving to get his bearings. "Teal'c?" he yelled, hoping to get an affirmative answer. "Everything alright?"

The silence that followed his question caused Gallagher to start moving again and he continued to inch down the alley toward the back of the building. "Teal'c?" he said into his radio. "Come in buddy."

Gallagher heard a sound of a rock hitting the ground as he got closer to the back end of the alley. He slammed his back into the wall, gun ready, and waited, listening as hard as he could to determine what was going on.

He continued moving toward the end of the building, sliding his back along the wall, still listening for any sounds that could give away what was going on. When he reached the end of the wall, he took a chance and poked his head around to see if he could see anything. Nothing. He eased around the corner and moved as quietly as he could toward a figure that was huddled on the ground. He didn't know if it was a body or a pile of rubbish, but he knew better than to rush over to it.

He reached the lump on the ground and realized it was Teal'c, apparently knocked unconscious as Gallagher couldn't find any blood when he felt for a pulse. "Teal'c?" he whispered. Teal'c still didn't answer and Gallagher decided it was time to do a little more scouting. He continued to walk over to the other side of the building and carefully glancing down that alleyway to see if whoever did this to Teal'c was still around. Again, there was nothing that he could see, the alley on this side of the building was much brighter than the one he came down. He ran back over to Teal'c and pushed the button on his radio. "Colonel come in."

"Go ahead," he heard Carter say through the radio.

"Teal'c's down. Nothing serious, just a bump on the head," Gallagher said continuing to look around as he spoke into the radio.

"Everything secure?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, for the moment."

"Stay with him until he is able to move, than head back here. Run into somebody?"

"Teal'c did. I didn't get a chance to see who it was." Gallagher turned abruptly as he heard a slight sound. "Gallagher out."

"Roger that Gallagher."

He began moving slowly to where he heard the sound and kept his gun handy. He jerked his gun up when someone jumped in front of him. Damn! It was the kid he saw a few minutes ago.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Gallagher asked fighting to calm his heart. The kid damn near scared the life out of him.

The kid just stood there staring at the gun in Gallagher's hand, his eyes wide as he looked down the business end of a P-90.

"What's your name," Gallagher asked lowering the gun slightly, but not letting go of his intention to shoot the eyes out of an enemy should one appear. This kid could be one for all he knew.

The boy didn't answer and Gallagher could see him trembling with fear.

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you, but you shouldn't be sneaking up on people like that," Gallagher said as he tried to calm the child down.

"I…I…didn't mean to sc..scare you," the boy stuttered, his teeth chattering in his fright. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay kid," Gallagher soothed. "I just react badly when people come up behind me after my friend is attacked. Come on, tell me why you are back here."

"I just wanted to talk with you and …." The boy's eyes widened as he stared at something behind Gallagher. Gallagher looked back to see Teal'c sitting up holding his head in one hand.

"Teal'c! You okay?" Gallagher asked as he went up to his friend. "What happened?"

"I am not sure O'Neill," Teal'c answered. "I was knocked out from behind after I fired at a man who was throwing rocks at me."

"Rocks?" Gallagher said, not missing the fact that Teal'c had called him O'Neill. He hoped his Jaffa friend wasn't losing it. "Here, take it easy," he said as Teal'c started to rise. "You might have a concussion or something."

"I am well," Teal'c said unconvincingly. "Who is this?"

"This? Oh yeah, the kid showed up after I found you. I was just trying to determine why he was here," Gallagher replied just a little worried about Teal'c. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Teal'c said stubbornly. "Shall we go?"

"Sure, just a minute," Gallagher said. He turned to the boy and started questioning him again, "Do you know what happened here?"

"No," the boy said shaking his head emphatically. "I followed you and then you were going to shoot me." The kid was actually accusing him, Gallagher thought.

"I was not going to shoot you," Gallagher sighed. "I was just trying to defend myself."

"From me?" the kid asked in surprise. "But I don't have a weapon."

"Look, can you just tell me your name and exactly what it is you are doing in this alley?" Gallagher asked. He was starting to get fairly aggravated here.

"Trant," he said. "My name is Trant and I was just coming to see if I could meet you. That's all. I wanted to ask you to give me the medicines now so that my sisters would get well."

"I'm sorry, but I don't have the medicines with me. My other friends do, but I think you will have to wait to see what the leaders of your community say." Gallagher felt like heel, wishing he could help this little boy.

"The leaders," Trant spat out, "don't care about us. They only want to help their own families and the rest of us could rot for all they care!"

"I'm sure that's not true," Gallagher said. "Give them time to work out the treaty and your sisters will be well in no time. You'll see." He really hoped he was telling Trant the truth.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here so that I can find my other friends," Gallagher encouraged. They walked down the alley and into the town, the eyes of both soldiers constantly surveying their surroundings. As soon as they reached the street, Gallagher stopped in surprise as he saw five men watching them. His gun came up, but not fast enough as the men emptied the chambers of their own weapons into the street. Gallagher reacted by grabbing Trant and pushing the boy behind him while in the same movement brought his gun up to return the fire.

"Colonel," Gallagher yelled into his radio while the sound of his gun echoed in his ears.

"Where are you now," the radio spit back at him.

"Outside in the town. There's five of them shooting at us with something that looks like a gun, but its shooting darts," he said as one of the said objects rammed into Teal'c. "Colonel?"

"On our way now Gallagher," Carter said over the shouts in the background.

He didn't bother to respond just kept shooting as they scrambled for cover. Teal'c fell and Gallagher went back to grab him by the arm. "C'mon Teal'c. Move!"

He stumbled as Teal'c fell again and Gallagher turned to shoot more ammo at the men. He saw that three were down already, but the other two apparently had no intentions of stopping. Gallagher took aim, then paused as he saw both men fall to the ground, blood spurting from one of them before he even hit the ground. He looked around to see who had helped him and saw Carter and Daniel get up from their hiding places.

"Teal'c! Gallagher!" Carter said as she came over to determine the damage. Teal'c was lying on his side, holding the dart in the hand that covered his wound while the other hand held his staff weapon ready to fire.

"Colonel Carter, ma'am," Gallagher said struggling to rise to his feet, but not making it off the ground. What the hell? "Thanks for coming to the rescue."

"Stay still Jack," Daniel said. "You've been hit. Stop it I said!"

"Daniel?" Gallagher said. He was totally confused. He'd been hit? It was then he noticed some pain in his back near his shoulder. It really wasn't that bad considering it was just a dart. He tried to reach over his shoulder to pull the dart out, but couldn't make it and was grateful that Daniel took over and helped him.

"They were going to kill us with a dart gun?" Gallagher asked, his head was swimming and he brushed his hands over his eyes to clear them. "How can a little dart kill us?"

He looked over at Teal'c and began to become concerned when his friend just laid there staring at him. "Teal'c?" Gallagher asked as he felt a wave of warmth spread through his limbs and realized he was going to pass out.


	6. Home Again Part 6

Gallagher woke up with a start and then groaned as the pain in his head slammed him back down on the bed. What had happened and where was he were the two most important questions going through his mind as he pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes.

"Jack?" he heard Carter say softly. "How are you feeling?" He shivered at the touch of her hand on his arm and he pulled his hands away to look at her.

"Am I dead?" he asked "Surely I've gone to heaven just to see the vision in front of me." He stared at her reaction to his statement. Her smile always had the same affect on him.

"Flattery will not get you anywhere, airman," Carter said, her face was shining in relief and he wondered if she was really worried about him.

"What happened," he said to bring himself back to reality. He was never going to have her. "Where's Teal'c?" he said as he started to remember.

"Lay still, Gallagher," Carter said as she pushed him back down to the bed. "Teal'c is fine and so is Daniel, for that matter." Teal'c is sleeping right now, though. It seems that those darts they were shooting had some substance coated on them and you are not going to be feeling well for some time now, or at least that's what the Terrean doctor has been telling me."

"Substance?" Gallagher asked. Great, he survived the food to bite it with a dart. Life really sucks!

"I'm not quite sure exactly what is involved, but apparently the darts are coated with a chemical that paralyzes the victim, allowing the attacker the opportunity to use a knife to finish the deed," Carter explained. "It's pretty…."

"Cowardly!" Gallagher finished for her with a growl.

"Yes, but our weapons have impressed Froden and his gang, seeing that none of your attackers are alive and they were chomping at the bit to add this to their negotiations." Carter's face took on an uneasy look as she said, "I don't think General O'Neill is going to be too compliant in their request."

Gallagher could just hear what the General would say to it, considering it was probably the exact same thing going on in his mind. He grinned at Carter, "Want me to ask him?"

Carter glared at him and was gearing up to start in on him until she saw the wicked grin he had on his face and she grinned and shook her head. "No thanks. You'd have him so mad he would probably say no to the medicines just for spite!"

Gallagher couldn't argue with that and he put on a little pout to show how disappointed he was.

Carter just laughed and got up to fill a glass with some water. "The doctor has already treated the affects of the chemical and you should be up and around by tomorrow," she said handing him the glass. He suggests that you not try to do too much today until the chemical is totally gone and I am asking you to not make me order you to stay put." The glare was back.

"Do you think that's wise considering that Teal'c and I were both attacked?" Gallagher knew it was a mistake the minute he saw her shoulders go back.

"Are you questioning my command, Cadet?" she asked him, the words spoken quietly but with the heat of her anger in her voice and her eyes. Gallagher couldn't remember ever seeing her like this, in fact, did Carter ever get angry?

"No Colonel Carter. I trust your command implicitly. I have always trusted you." He put his hand on her arm willing her to look at him, to see that he was telling her the truth. "You are in command here, Colonel. Remember telling me that?" he said with a small smile, still trying to get her to see his words for what they were.

Carter stared at him for what seemed like hours as he waited for her to respond. "Ma'am?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Gallagher," she said. "I am still trying to come to terms with Jack O'Neill talking to me through a much younger version of him. It doesn't help that you are the spitting image of him, well, a younger version of him." He saw she was trembling and he swore he would do his best to do whatever she wanted him to do, no questions asked.

"Sorry, Colonel," Gallagher said, "I'll try not to look like him anymore."

Carter gave him a brilliant smile before looking away and mumbled something about him being incorrigible. "Ma'am?" he said wearing what he hoped was his most innocent look.

"Stay put, Gallagher, until the doctor gives you the okay. I'm going to need you up and ready when the negotiations start up again tomorrow. Understood?" she said and he could see the humor in her eyes.

"Understood." Gallagher nodded. "Ma'am." He added while she was shutting the door on her way out.

* * *

Gallagher spent the rest of the day in bed and he was not in the best of moods. He had forgotten to ask Carter about the kid that was there with them during the shootout and there was also Teal'c to worry about. If he remembered correctly, Teal'c no longer had a symbiote to heal him. Not to mention that he absolutely hated lying around. He needed to get up and do something. 

He found out the hard way that he was not ready to get out of that bed yet. He had tried to stand and found himself face first on the floor feeling like all kinds the fool. He was able to move his legs and feet, they just refused to support his weight. He grumbled some more while he dragged himself back into the bed.

It was getting dark and Gallagher thought about trying to get out of bed again when there was a knock on the door. "Come," Gallagher called out.

Daniel came in carrying a tray with some food on it and Gallagher backed away remembering the sight of the food that was on the table earlier.

"It's not the same stuff," Daniel said. "I swear it. I brought you some of that bread and some letchers. They really are good, if you can get past the slimy texture."

"Slimy lechers?" Gallagher asked and both men laughed.

"Try them, they're good. They have a nutty flavor… Stop it Jack!" Daniel held up his hand to stall Jack's next comment. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine, for an old man," Gallagher said. "I was just about to see if my legs would hold me up when you walked in." He gave Daniel a thoughtful look and continued. "I think I'll wait until you leave before I try again in case I fall flat on my face."

"I can help you if you did," Daniel said as he walked over to the dresser that held the pitcher of water. "Want some more water?" he asked, as he nodded at Gallagher's glass.

"Yeah sure. I am a little thirsty," Gallagher said. "You okay Daniel?" Something was bothering his friend, he could tell.

"Sure," Daniel replied. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to sit next to the bed. "The doctor says that the effects of the chemicals should wear off sometime tonight. It's rare that he has had to treat your symptoms as the use of those weapons have been outlawed. Good thing they had a cure."

"Yep. Good thing for me," Gallagher said. "How's Teal'c doing?"

"He's up and around. The tutonium that he has to take to live works almost as well as a symbiote. It will take a whole lot to bring that guy down."

"What about the kid," Gallagher asked. "I've been worried about him all day."

"What kid?" Daniel replied. "You and Teal'c were the only ones there… well besides your attackers, that is."

"He must have got away," Gallagher said more to himself than to Daniel.

"I guess," Daniel said as he grabbed some bread and handed it to Gallagher. "Bon apetit!"

"Thanks," Gallagher said as he eyed the food wearily.

Daniel grinned and stood up to go. "Look, Jack, everything will be just fine until you get out of that bed. Don't rush it, okay?"

"'kay," Gallagher said before taking a bite of the bread.

He finished the food despite the smell and made an attempt to stand. His legs held him up this time, though he did still feel weak. He put the tray on the dresser and walked around the room until his legs no longer trembled.

He laid down after finding a chamber pot (for crying out loud!) and tried to sleep. He sat up once to make sure his gun was handy then laid back down and closed his eyes.

He woke up to the sound of someone opening his door. He kept his eyes closed and turned over so that his hand was lying on his gun. The silence was unnerving him, whoever it was just stood there staring at him, and he risked opening his eyes just a crack to see who it was.

Through the darkness of the room he saw the figure moving closer to him, his hand tightening on the gun.

"I had to come to thank you for what you did for my son and for what you will do for my daughters and myself," said the woman standing in front of him.

It was the dark-haired beauty he had met earlier in the town and he trembled when he saw that she had loosened her blouse.

"Uh, no need to ma'am," he said still staring at the opening in her shirt. He forced himself to swallow and brought his eyes up to look into hers. "Really, it was no problem."

She walked up to him and sat down on the side of the bed, taking his hand in hers. "Please let me do this," she said.

Gallagher's voice had fled completely as she placed his hand on the bare skin of her chest. She leaned down and placed her mouth on his, pressing her warm soft lips onto his own. Gallagher returned the kiss with a fervor and cupped her face in his other hand.

After a few minutes of trying to devour each other, Gallagher released her and held her at arm's length. "You are so beautiful," he breathed. "But I don't think this is the right thing to do. I mean, what about your husband?"

She pressed a finger to his lips, staring into his eyes, and the silence lengthened before she spoke again. "My husband is dead, killed by a neighbor."

"A neighbor?" Gallagher asked as he continued to stare into the green depths of her eyes. He was getting desperate but he also knew that this was too soon, this woman must be just as desperate as himself to just throw herself at him.

She pushed herself down past the hands that were holding her away and took his mouth in another mind numbing kiss. He could tell she was removing her shirt and he started to panic, he was losing control here.

"Wait, wait," he said pushing her back up again. "Just wait a minute." God, what was he doing? He didn't even know this woman, it could be a trap.

"You really don't have to do this," he gasped. Oh God, the woman's hands were on his stomach moving south. "Stop!" he demanded as he grabbed her hands to halt their descent.

She stopped and looked at him, the hurt evident in her eyes. "Am I undesirable?" she asked with tears sparkling in her eyes.

"No, yes, oh God, you are so beautiful!" he said trying to calm his racing heart. "It's just that I don't know if you are here to kill me or not. I mean I was already attacked once today, how do I know this is not another form of killing me." Course I would die with a smile on my face, he thought.

"No, I couldn't kill the man who is here to save us," she said and began moving her fingers along the skin of his stomach.

"Hey," he said sucking in the muscles of his stomach. "Look, please just don't worry about any of that right now, okay? I appreciate this, really I do, it's just that I don't think this is the right thing to do. There are other ways to thank us," he went on. "And besides it's not just me involved in this treaty, in fact I am not even in charge here." Please understand, he thought, while his hands left hers and moved up her arms.

His movements were not lost on her and he saw her smile as she reached up and covered one of his hands with hers. "I would like to finish this," she said. "Please."

"What's really going on here?" Gallagher asked. He was losing this particular battle, he knew he was. "There has to be more to this than just thanking me. I haven't done anything yet."

Treya sighed and sat up. Her skin looked like velvet in the darkness and Jack let his hand slide down the silkiness of her arm. "What is it?" he said.

She didn't say anything, just sat there and stared at her hands. Jack sat up to sit behind her. "Tell me," he said.

"I can't lose another child," Treya said, the tears evident in her voice. "I can't!" She turned to face Gallagher again and he saw the tears streaming down her face. "I hope that you will never know the agony of losing a child," she said looking into his eyes. "And now two more of my precious children are dying. I can't go through that again!"

Jack put his hand on her cheek, wishing there was something he could say to help her. He knew her pain all to well and he wanted to help her more than anything.

She sat there and cried and he pulled her into a hug, willing her to take strength from him. His heart ached right along with hers. He held her until she finally stopped crying and she pulled away to look him in the eyes again.

"I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you," she said as she stroked the back of her hand along his cheek. "I was just so desperate and Trant told me that you wouldn't give him the medicines we needed. Please understand," she begged.

"I understand," Jack said, "Well maybe I don't. Why did you come after me?"

"You are a leader," Treya said. "I could see it as you walked down the road. I knew you could help me."

"I'm not a leader, Treya. In fact, today is my first day on the job. I have absolutely no say in who gets the medicines. That would be up to the leaders of this community."

"They will not help us," she said getting up from the bed to pace the floor. Gallagher found himself wishing she had put her shirt back on before she did that. On second thought, no he didn't.

"They are the men who had my husband killed!" she ranted. "He was killed because he demanded that the doctor treat our daughter…." She turned to face him, tears shining on her face again. "She was so beautiful, dark hair, flashing eyes and she loved to laugh, oh how she loved to play." Treya's voice broke as she said, "They killed her just as sure as they killed my husband."

She came back to the bed and sat down again, taking Jack's hand in hers. "Now my two remaining daughters are ill and I'm afraid the leaders will do the same thing, only this time I won't be able to survive it. They will not help us because of what my husband did. My children are going to die!" she said, tears streaming down her face again. "Please help us. Please?"

"I'll try, Treya, that's all I can do," he said wiping the fresh tears off her face. "I'll talk to Colonel Carter and to her superior if I have to, but I can't guarantee their answer. I promise I will do my best, just please know that I may not be successful."

"Thank you," she said. "I know you will." She leaned her forehead against his and smiled. "By the way, what is your name?"

"Jack," Gallagher said smiling back at her. She really was a prize, he thought. "Jack Gallagher."

"Jack," she breathed and Gallagher lost the battle with temptation.


	7. Home Again Part 7

The next morning brought bright sunshine through his window and Gallagher got up rather pleased that his legs held him up just fine. He had just finished getting dressed when someone knocked on his door.

"Good morning Colonel," he said when he saw her standing in his doorway.

"Cadet," she said.

Oh great, what'd I do now, Gallagher thought. "Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day, doesn't it?" he said trying to keep the subject light.

"Yes it does," she said. "Feeling better?"

"Ready for whatever you can throw at me ma'am," he replied, "as long as it's not anything sharp, that is." A vision of the dream he had the other night flashed into his mind and he pushed it away. "Can you tell me why Teal'c and I were attacked? What did Toran say was the problem?"

"Apparently everyone knows that we are here to save the population from the plague and these men figured they would get their share by killing us," she said as she turned to walk down the hall.

Gallagher nodded. The memory of last night filled his mind, Treya had left sometime before dawn. She had chosen her own way to save her family.

He and the Colonel walked down the stairs to find Daniel and Teal'c waiting for them by the door to the common room. Gallagher so hoped breakfast was going to be much better than the letchers he had forced himself to eat last night.

It was. They found themselves sitting at the same table they had occupied yesterday afternoon and Gallagher saw bowls of steaming gruel waiting for them when they got there. Now this was something he was familiar with having had his share of this stuff every time he found himself a prisoner on some god forsaken planet. Not bad, he thought as he took a taste.

"Mr. Gallagher and Mr. Teal'c," Froden said to them as they ate, "I wanted to personally apologize for what those men did to you yesterday. There is absolutely no excuse for it and I can only hope you will not take the actions of five men into account as we continue our negotiations."

Gallagher knew this statement was really meant for the Colonel, but he nodded just the same. "They were only trying to save their families," he said.

"We have told the people that there will be plenty to go around, but those men obviously didn't believe us," Froden said. He looked at his food for a few seconds then continued, "It is good that you will not take the actions of those men as a threat to yourselves. Colonel, Dr. Jackson, I assure you that steps are being taken to keep this from happening ever again."

"Thank you, Froden," Carter said. "These negotiations will have to stop if any more of my people are hurt." The underlying anger was apparent in her voice and Gallagher saw that Froden heard it.

"Of course Colonel, I promise you our complete cooperation."

"Mr. Gallagher," Toran butt in, "I hear you had a visitor last night."

Did he have a little bird hanging around him at night just ready to tell everyone his actions, Gallagher thought in surprise. "What? Oh yeah," he said. "Daniel brought me some dinner. Why?" Why was Carter staring at him like that?

"We had posted some guards around you all to ensure that there were no more 'incidents' and one of the guards mentioned seeing someone leave your room at an extremely late hour," Toran said.. "I must say that I am glad that you have not been harmed in any way."

"I'm safe and sound," Gallagher said and went back to his gruel hoping that slimy jerk would take the hint.

"I insist that you tell us what you talked about," the slimy jerk continued. "It would be in everyone's best interest."

"I'm sure it's not necessary," Carter interrupted. "We are entitled to our privacy, are we not?"

"Yes, yes, of course. It's just that there are people out there that can't be trusted and if we are to help keep you safe than we should be kept aware of anything the people of this village are doing," Toran said. "The woman who visited Mr. Gallagher last night is rumored to be a part of a rebellion that has been brewing the last couple of years. It is imperative that we find out what you both talked about. Colonel," he said to Carter, "I insist."

Gallagher just sat there, staring at Toran with an anger so intense, he could feel his face heat up. No way was he going to give in to that jerk, he thought. No damn way.

"Gallagher," Carter said while Gallagher continued to stare at Toran. "Did she say anything to you about a rebellion?"

"Gallagher," she commanded when he didn't respond to her.

Gallagher turned to look at her and tried to calm his anger. "No ma'am," he said after taking a deep breath. "We talked about her children."

"Her children, you say?" Toran said. "What about her children?"

"Oh just that one was dead and two more were dying," Gallagher ground out. "How many children have you lost Toran?"

"Gallagher!" Carter was shocked.

"I beg your pardon?" Toran asked.

"Why don't we all calm down," Daniel interjected. "We won't get anywhere if we continue on like this." He looked at Gallagher with understanding and continued, "Jack, calm down."

"You're right Dr. Jackson," Froden said jumping in to help. "We are just worried for the safety of our guests. Please," he said, "Let's try to talk this through reasonably."

"Nothing to talk about," Gallagher said. "Her children are dying and she was hoping I could help her. I told her I couldn't and she left."

"That's all?" Toran asked with an expression that told everyone he clearly didn't believe a word Gallagher was saying.

"Why won't you help her children?" Gallagher asked.

"Why should we make them an exception?" countered Toran. "There are thousands of people out there who are dying, they aren't the only ones. We want to help them all, but until we get enough of the medicines, our hands are tied."

"We brought some medicine with us," Gallagher said. "They don't have to die."

"I repeat," Toran said glaring at Gallagher, "What makes them so special?"

Gallagher couldn't respond, he didn't have an answer for Toran. He knew the real reason was because he personally knew the pain of losing a child and he had wept silently right along with Treya, but coming from a 19 year old Cadet, he didn't think they would believe him.

"Just as I thought," Toran continued. "You must have had quite a night with the lady. I suppose she had no qualms about coming to you to help her in her cause."

That nasty bastard. Gallagher reacted by jumping up out of his chair, only to be held back by a very irate looking Colonel. "Gallagher!" she cried. "Stand down Cadet. Now!"

Gallagher stood there, his anger red hot but he stayed where he was, clenching his fists. He continued to glare at Toran as he let Carter push him back down in his chair. Back off, Gallagher.

He sat there glaring at what remained of his breakfast, willing himself to not do anything stupid. He could hear the others talking to each other, but he didn't even try to figure out what they were saying. He needed to calm down.

"Hey," Carter said as she put her hand on his arm. "You okay?" He saw the sadness in her eyes and he knew she was sympathizing with him.

"Yeah. I mean yes ma'am," he said.

"Good," she said as she nodded still reaching out to him with her eyes. "I hope you and Teal'c can stay out of trouble today," she said with a grin.

"We'll do our best ma'am," he said as he started to get up.

"Jack," Carter said bringing him back down to look into his eyes once more. "I'll do my best, I promise."

"Thank you ma'am," he said with feeling. He knew she was thinking of his loss and he put his hand on hers and squeezed. She smiled at him and he got up to leave.


	8. Home Again Part 8

The streets were empty again, as Gallagher and Teal'c moved along at a steady pace. The feeling of being watched was strong and Gallagher kept looking in every direction. He could see faces looking at them through curtained windows and half closed doors and he wondered what they were afraid of.

Gallagher found himself hoping to see Treya when they passed the building they saw her at yesterday, but there was no movement at the windows or doors and he figured she was sleeping. It had been pretty late when she left his room.

He frowned as he thought about Toran's obsession with what Gallagher and Treya were doing last night, as if it were any of his business, Gallagher snarled. He had already come to the conclusion that he flat out did not like Toran.

He found himself heading toward the building where they were ambushed yesterday and noticed Teal'c was almost there, their instincts telling them that this place could tell them something. Gallagher put his back to the wall of the building, looked around the corner and then glanced at Teal'c. He saw Teal'c nod and they both began their descent down the alleyway. Gallagher stepped carefully; his ears attuned to even the slightest sound as he worked his way to the back of the building.

He met up with Teal'c in the back alleyway, where they both began a meticulous search for anything that could tell them who attacked Teal'c.

They came up with nothing aside from the rocks littering the ground and they began moving back toward the front of the building. They spent the rest of the morning investigating each and every alley and building, looking for anything that could tell them something.

The search moved out to the meadow and the woods surrounding it. Gallagher and Teal'c kept in radio contact with Carter every half hour. Gallagher was slightly worried that the feeling of being watched continued even away from the windows and doors of the buildings in town.

They continued their search, stopping only to munch on a granola bar midway through the day. Not long after they ate, Teal'c stopped and raised his hand to stop Gallagher, as well. He was staring at a log that had fallen and Gallagher moved slowly to get closer to see what could have caught the Jaffa's attention.

He had his gun at the ready and he knew Teal'c was moving closer to the log from the left. Gallagher saw something familiar and called out softly, "Trant?"

The little boy stood up and stared at Gallagher with a sadness and fear that stilled his heart. "What's wrong?" he asked. God, had something happened to Treya?

"They took my mother," the boy said, visibly trembling now. "I think they are going to kill her like they did my father."

"Who took your mother and where?" Teal'c asked as Gallagher held his hand out to the boy.

"Toran and his guards," Trant said, tears springing to his eyes. He wiped them away viciously and straightened his shoulders. "Mother said you might help us," he said.

"We will," Gallagher said as he pulled the boy to him. "Where did they take your mother Trant? Do you know why they took her?" he asked urgently as he looked into the child's eyes.

"To the lockhouse," Trant said, "I went by there this morning and she had been chained to the wall. I don't know why they took her though," he sniffled.

Gallagher's heart and face turned to stone as the boy told him the condition his mother was in. "Where is this lockhouse?" he said, releasing the tight hold he had on the boy's arms.

"On the other side of the town, behind the temple," Trant said and Gallagher could see the hope springing into his young eyes. "Please, we have to help her."

"We will," Gallagher said again. "Teal'c," Gallagher said, "did you see anything that resembled a temple?" he said as he got up to lead the way.

"I can show you where it is," Trant said, already walking toward the way they had come.

"No, you are not going with us. Just tell us how to get there," Gallagher said stopping the boy with a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take care of this."

"But I want to help get her out. They are going to kill her!"

"Just hang on there, Trant," Gallagher said. "Teal'c and I are better equipped to handle this and I don't want to have to worry about you getting in the way. Just tell us where she is and we will go get her."

"The temple is at the other end of town," Trant said resignedly. "It's the round building that has a big window over the door. The lockhouse is behind it and is fenced off. There is a place in back of the lockhouse where the fence has been cut. It's close to the ground and you'll have to crawl through it. I'll show you where it's at," he said once more.

"Uh uh," Gallagher disagreed. "You are not going to be anywhere near that place when we get there, understand?" He had put on his most menacing face for all the good it would do. The boy just glared back sullenly.

"Trant?" Gallagher tried again. "Understand?"

"Just bring her home, my sisters need her," Trant gave in.

* * *

The temple was a building that Gallagher had noticed during his past trips around town, he just hadn't recognized it as a temple. The building was fairly nondescript other than it was round. The window above the door looked down at them making Gallagher feel like he was being condemned. He shook off the crazy feeling and nodded at Teal'c as he walked toward the building. 

"Teal'c," Carter's voice sounded over the radio. "Come in."

"I am here, Colonel," Teal'c replied.

"We're heading out to tour the hospital and some of the homes of the sick and dying. Meet us at the common room in 5 minutes," Carter said.

"Colonel," Gallagher said in his own radio. "We have a situation here. Request permission to follow through on it." Come on, Sam, please, he silently begged.

"What kind of situation, Gallagher," Carter replied.

"It won't take long," Gallagher pleaded wondering if Toran put her up to this.

"What's your situation?" Carter asked again.

Gallagher rolled his eyes and said to Teal'c, "She gets mad when she thinks I am trying to take over, Teal'c. She won't get upset if you talk to her. Just tell her something that won't tip off Toran."

"Colonel Carter," Teal'c said into his radio. "I believe that this is something we should look into. However, I'm sure it can wait," he continued while giving Gallagher a look that told him to have patience.

Gallagher just glared at his old friend and turned to stomp off toward the building where he had to meet Carter.

"Gallagher," Teal'c called after him. Jack just kept on walking not stopping to look back, the worry eating at him as he thought about the dark haired beauty he had held in his arms last night being treated the way she was. He'd kill Toran if Treya was hurt.

The coolness of the building did nothing to cool down his frustration and he was fighting down the urge to slam his fist into the first person he saw, who just happened to be Toran.

"Thank you for joining us," Readon said. "I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience?"

Gallagher just ignored him, still trying to tamp down the anger he felt at being forced to be standing here while Treya was waiting for death, or whatever they had planned for her. Gallagher did not want to even think about what it was they had planned for her.

"Shall we go," Raedon asked. "Our first stop will be the hospital where you will meet some of the worst cases. We'll stop at some homes afterward to visit with more of the sick and then return here for dinner. Please, this way," he said with his hand indicating the way.

"After you, Mr. Gallagher," Toran said with a slick smile. Bastard, Gallagher thought.

"I'm not feeling that well," Gallagher said putting his hand to his stomach. "Colonel Carter, ma'am, may I sit out this tour? It must have been something I ate, or maybe some after effects of that dart," he said. It was worth a try, he thought grimly, knowing deep down it wasn't going to work.

"I think you will be just fine, Gallagher, once we get moving," she said, her eyes showing her disbelief and held a warning in them. "Gentlemen, why don't you all go on ahead while I make sure Gallagher is well enough to go through with this?" she said to the others. "Daniel?"

"Yes, I would like to meet the others in your community," Daniel said as he took Raedon's arm to lead him out the door. "I wonder, would it be possible to examine some of your buildings as we go? I am an archaeologist by trade and old buildings hold a fascination for me."

Of course," simpered Raedon. "I'm sure you will find some very interesting…." Their voices faded as they left the room and Gallagher waited for the Colonel to start in on him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Ma'am?" Gallagher responded, he had thought she was going to start yelling at him.

"What is this situation you plan to sneak off to the minute my back is turned," she said. He couldn't read the look on her face and it was unsettling to realize that he was just a little bit concerned by this.

"Treya has been taken prisoner by Toran and his guards and I wanted to go get her out," straight to the point.

"Who's Treya?" she said still looking at him with that same expression.

"The woman who visited with me last night," Gallagher said. "Her son came and told us that she had been taken and he was afraid they were going to kill her." What was wrong with Carter, he wondered as her face took on a look that told him she was trying to hold back her anger.

"I see," she said.

"You do?" Gallagher asked. "Can we go and try to help her?" he did not like that look on her face.

"Gallagher, I'm sorry, but I think…." she stopped and looked away. "Let's get this tour out of the way and we'll do something for her later." She turned and started to walk toward the door.

"Toran put you up to this?" Gallagher asked, hoping to make her see that he needed to help Treya.

"It was Toran's idea that you and Teal'c join us, yes." She had not turned back to look at him and this worried him.

"Colonel?" he said. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong airman. Let's get this tour over with so that we can go help your friend." With that she walked out the door leaving him standing there. No use trying to figure out women, he told himself with a shake of his head.

The tour was depressing for Gallagher and he was still very worried about Treya. He noticed that Toran was watching him, hopefully worrying about what Gallagher was going to do to him, Jack thought with a grimace. Bash his head in if it were left up to him.

Not yet, Gallagher thought to himself.

The homes they visited were decorated lavishly and Jack knew in his heart that Treya's home was probably in the poor part of town. The rich folks were going to be treated first and then the poor, if they were lucky. Gallagher found himself imagining turning Toran over to Ba'al with a note that Toran was a Goa'uld spy trying to bring Ba'al down.

They finally made it to the common room where another feast had been set up for the guests of honor. Gallagher couldn't sit still, he was desperate to go find Treya.

Carter finally took pity on him and whispered for him to take Teal'c and check out the town to make sure everything was secure and that she and Daniel would meet them in an hour at the temple. They would lay down a plan when she got there.

Gallagher gave her a relieved grin and tried not to run out of the room. He knew Toran was watching him and was probably sending his guards out to keep an eye on them even as he thought this.

He and Teal'c headed in the direction of Treya's home hoping to fool anyone who might be following them. Gallagher knocked on the door and waited, wondering if anyone was going to answer. The door opened and Trant glared at him with contempt. "You promised to help my mother," he said angrily.

"We're going to," Gallagher said as he pushed the kid aside and walked in the house. The interior of the house was a shock to him and Gallagher realized that his first impression of a store was dead on. Except the shelves were stocked with clothing, linen and other items those in the household would use. There were no cupboards, just shelves all up and down three of the walls, with a couch and a table to eat on near the window gracing the fourth wall. The only light in the room came from the window and since the day was almost over, the interior of the building was dim.

Gallagher turned back to Trant and noticed a little girl staring at him from a door that led to a different part of the house. Her mother's green eyes stared at him and he felt his heart contract. This was one of the dying children Treya wanted him to save. He smiled at her and she continued to stare at him, her eyes never leaving his.

"My name is Jack," he said, reaching out to her. The child turned and ran into the other room and Gallagher was left with an empty spot in his heart. He couldn't let that little girl die, he couldn't.

"That's Martea," Trant said. "Why haven't you helped my mother yet," he accused, his eyes shining with the tears he was not going to let fall.

"Something came up, but we are here now," Jack soothed. "Is there a way to the temple where no one will see us?"

"You could go through the alleys," Trant said with a thoughtful frown. "But the rebels sometimes hide out there at night and you might not make it."

"Just tell us the way and we will chance it," Gallagher said. "My friend and I can take care of ourselves."

Trant gave them the directions and Gallagher told him to stay where he was to take care of his sisters. Trant tried to object, but Gallagher was insistent and the two men left through the back door.

They had no trouble on their way there and this worried Gallagher for some reason. He wondered if the rebels knew what his mission was and left him alone to get at it. The temple rose up at him soon enough and Gallagher stopped behind Teal'c to determine the next move.

They decided to go check on Treya while they waited for Carter and Daniel to show up and Gallagher moved stealthily toward the lockhouse, keeping his eyes opened and looking in all directions in case something decided to ruin his plans. He reached the hole in the fence that Trant had told him about and he laid down on his stomach to crawl through. Reaching the other side, he crouched down with his gun ready listening for anything that would tell him he was in trouble.

He moved toward the lockhouse as slowly and silently as he could and pressed his back into the wall when he reached it. He saw a window to his left and went over to look into it. The room was empty, but he felt a chill move down his spine as he saw the chains hanging from the wall.

He continued to move along the building until he came to the next window and he swore when he saw Treya manacled to the wall with chains that held her hands over her head. She looked up at the sound he'd made and he saw her eyes widen in recognition. In the dim light, he could see the bruises on her face and on her arms where the sleeves drooped down. His eyes moved over the room noting where the door was, that there were no other windows and that there was nobody else in there with her.

He looked at her once more, telling her with his eyes that he will get her out of this. He saw her nod and he moved away to head back to the hole in the fence, moving the same way he did when he came in.

He didn't make it this time, however. He was almost there when he felt a prick of pain in his arm and he look down to see a dart sticking out of it. No, his mind screamed. No! He dropped down and dragged himself closer to the fence hoping to make it before he got caught. "Teal'c!" he said into his radio. "I'm down."

"Gallagher!" he heard Teal'c say through the radio, but Gallagher just laid there, his gun aimed at the man standing over him grinning like a madman.

"Back off, asshole," Gallagher snarled at the man. His vision was blurring and Gallagher knew he wouldn't hold out much longer. He pulled the trigger as the darkness over took him and he heard the man laugh as the bullet missed.


	9. Home Again Part 9

The familiar headache was back when Gallagher woke up and he opened his eyes to find that he was in one of the rooms of the lockhouse shackled to the wall. He wondered where Treya was and if she was okay.

"So you're awake," someone said. Gallagher tried to see who it was but it was too dark to see and the speaker was in the shadows.

"You really shouldn't have come here, you know," the familiar voice said, as the speaker moved into the sliver of light coming through the window.

"Toran, you bastard!" Gallagher ground out. "Get me out of these chains."

"No, I don't think so, Gallagher," Toran said. "You really should not have gotten mixed up with that woman. She's a problem, you know. I can't have her creating more problems, now, can I?"

"What kind of a problem is she," Gallagher asked. "What could she possibly do to you?"

"She knows too much. I left her alone for the most part, thinking that it was her husband that was the real problem. I tried to warn that old fool, but would he listen? No he didn't. I had to take action." He was moving closer to Gallagher as he spoke and now stood directly in front of him.

"He didn't learn a thing, though," Toran continued as he held out a knife, the blade shone in the light as he twisted it back in forth in front of Gallagher. "Even after his daughter got sick, he hadn't learned."

Gallagher struggled to stand but his legs wouldn't obey. "What could he learn from his sick daughter," he ground out while the sweat popped out on his forehead as he tried to pull his hands out of the chains.

"It was a warning to let him know that he was up against something he should not be messing with," Toran said. "He still didn't learn, so I had to stop his efforts."

"You infected the child?" Gallagher asked shaking his head to clear the cobwebs. Something wasn't right here. "Are you saying that you are the cause of this plague?"

"Now Treya has decided to take up her husband's cause and do you know that she hasn't heeded my warnings either! You would think she would have learned by her eldest daughter's death."

"You son of a bitch!" Gallagher roared straining against the chains to strangle the pathetic bastard. "You killed all those people, didn't you? All those people who are dying, it was your fault!"

"All for the good of the planet," he said. "These people were bent on destroying our lives and someone had to step in. It's a shame that your death will be a lot quicker than those suffering from the plague. I can't have you talking to anyone now, can I?" The blade was placed on Gallagher's throat

"How did you do it," Gallagher asked hoping to keep this guy talking. "Did you create the virus? How?"

"It's not really a virus," Toran said, "not at first. Once it is injected into a person, their bodies start to fight it and it fights back. I was really pleased to see how well it works."

"Why do you want to kill these people?" Gallagher asked trying to understand.

Toran just smiled and dragged the tip of the blade down Gallagher's chest, pressing into the skin when the blade reached his ribcage. "Enough of your questions," Toran announced. "It's my turn. What did the woman tell you?"

"What woman?" Gallagher responded.

The blade sliced through to his stomach, causing him to wince with pain. "Treya, Mr. Gallagher. What did she tell you last night?"

"She asked me for some medicines to save her daughters. I told her I couldn't help her and she left." He groaned when the knife was brought up to his face and sliced his cheek.

"What else did she tell you, Gallagher? Did she tell you where the rebels meet? Tell me everything," Toran said with an evil smile. He took the knife and placed the blade on Gallagher's thigh. "Did you know that even though you can't move your legs you can still feel pain in them? Do you really want to find out if this is true or not?"

"We only talked about her children, that's all," Gallagher said unable to take his eyes off of the blade. "Nothing else," he said again.

Toran said nothing in reply to that, just smiled as he pushed the blade into Gallagher's thigh and pulled it down to the knee. Gallagher cried out and tried to pull away from the blade, but was unable to get far due to his paralyzed legs and the wall he was leaning against.

"Did I lie to you?" Toran asked as he held the bloody blade up for Gallagher to see. "Hurts doesn't it? Shall we try this again?" The knife was brought back down to the wounded leg and Toran pressed the blade on the other side of his thigh.

"What did she tell you?" Toran asked again. "Where are the rebels headquartered?"

"We only talked about her children, I swear," Gallagher said. "She wanted me to save her children." Oh God, did that hurt he thought as Toran sank the knife into his leg. "Look, please. I swear we only talked about her children. Nothing else."

Toran stopped carving into Gallagher's leg and turned to the door when it opened. Gallagher saw the madman who shot him earlier standing there holding what looked like a crowbar and he had a very bad feeling about it.

"Bring it to me," Toran commanded. Taking the item from the madman, Toran turned and held it up for Gallagher to see. The end that was not being held was glowing red. "No," Gallagher said shaking his head slowly as he stared at the crowbar. "No, please…"

"It should stop the bleeding," Toran said as he too turned to stare at the glowing rod. "Of course, if you would rather tell me what it is I want to know….," his words trailed off as he looked expectantly at Gallagher.

"Go to hell," Gallagher spat at Toran. "We only talked about her children."

Toran lowered his hand toward Gallagher's leg and laid the hot crowbar on the cut in his thigh and Gallagher screamed.

Somewhere in the haze of his pain, Gallagher thought he heard his name being called out. "Daniel?" he said.

Toran turned toward the door and ordered Madman to go see what was going on, then turned back to Gallagher. "Perhaps you will be willing to talk after you have had time to think about what else I can come up with to make you talk." He turned and hurried out the door as the sound of gunshots rang out in the hallway.

Gallagher tried to come to his feet, but his legs still refused to budge. He turned his attention to his arms and tugged on the chains trying to release his hands while the sounds of a battle rang out in the hallway. He slumped down and gave into the haze of his pain, knowing his friends had come to get him. Let them take care of this, he thought and tried not to think of the pain in his leg. He looked down despite his efforts not to and saw that there was blood all over the place. His left leg was totally covered with blood and the trail the knife took down his stomach was oozing red. "What a mess," he said to himself.

He looked up when the door opened and was relieved to see Carter standing there. She ran over to him, pulling out her canteen as she knelt in front him. "Jack, oh God, Jack," she said. "What'd they do to you?" She had tears in her eyes, Gallagher noticed and he vaguely wondered why.

He took a drink from the canteen and leaned back against the wall as she assessed his wounds and started first aid. Daniel came over about then, "Toran's dead and the survivors have been taken into custody. How's Jack?" he asked, as he pulled some bandages from the kit.

"Pretty bad, I think," Carter said tying a tourniquet around Jack's thigh. "He has several deep cuts in his leg and on his stomach and it looks like they burned his thigh with something."

"With this?" Daniel asked as he held up the crowbar, which still glowed slightly.

Gallagher pulled back in horror when he saw the crowbar, but relaxed when he realized who it was that was holding it.

"Get rid of it Daniel," Carter ordered. "Jack, it's okay. We're here now. You're going to be okay, can you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am," he whispered. Things were getting pretty hazy, but he needed to know. "Treya?" he said struggling to sit up.

"Sit back Gallagher," Carter said pushing him back to the wall. "Treya is alive, she had been hurt but she is still alive. You'll see her soon, I promise."

"How badly?" Gallagher wanted to know. He needed to know.

"I couldn't tell, but she was walking out the door when I saw her," Daniel said. "Just sit back and take it easy." He turned to Sam and said, "We need to get him back to the Gate fast."

Teal'c's face came into view at that moment and Gallagher gave him a weak smile. "Hey T."

Teal'c came over and used a key to unlock the chains and Gallagher would have fallen on his face if Daniel and Carter hadn't caught him. Teal'c grabbed Gallagher's arm and tried to lift him to a standing position, but Gallagher knew that wasn't going to work. "They knocked me out with a dart before bringing me here. I can't move my legs."

Teal'c remedied that by reaching down and picking Gallagher up to carry him out of there. "Well yeah, there's that," Gallagher said.


	10. Home Again Part 10

They had gone straight to the Stargate, Carter leading the way followed by Gallagher being half carried, half dragged between Daniel and Teal'c. Froden and Raedon had come with them and Gallagher heard Froden pleading with Carter to not hold this against them. "Our people need you," he begged.

"We have to get Gallagher to a doctor, but we will discuss all this with my superiors," she said. "We'll be back with a decision as soon as we get it. In the meantime, I suggest you use the medicines we brought as soon as possible." They had reached the Stargate and Carter began the dialing sequence.

"What about Treya?" Gallagher was fading fast, but he had to help her. "Treya?"

"The woman and her family will be among the first to be treated?" Carter asked Froden.

"Of course, Colonel, you have my word," Froden rushed on to say. "They will be among the first."

Gallagher wanted to shout at Carter not to trust him, but he couldn't get the words out and he knew he was about to pass out. He tried to fight it and looked up to see another man handing Carter something. "The antidote to the dart's toxin," the man said.

"Treya," Gallagher muttered just before the darkness came over him.

* * *

Gallagher came to in the gate room, surrounded by medics, and wished they would just turn off the light and the noise. He opened his eyes and was completely confused to see his own face looking back at him as the medics worked on him. He continued to stare at the man with his face as he felt himself being lifted up on a stretcher and closed his eyes when the face disappeared from view. 

He woke up to silence and darkness. The silence seemed to be broken only by the beeping and hissing of the machines he was hooked up to. He knew he was in the infirmary and he turned his head to make sure he was right. They were all there, sitting in chairs and on the bed next to his and he felt the warmth of their friendship seeping into him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey there," O'Neill said with a look of concern on his face. "How are you doing?"

"Just peachy," Gallagher replied trying to grin.

"Glad you're back with us," Carter said. "You had us all worried there for awhile."

"Glad to be back, ma'am," Gallagher said. "Didn't think you were going to get rid of me that easily, did you?"

He tried to sit up and was pushed back on the bed by both Daniel and O'Neill. "Rest Cadet," O'Neill said. "That's an order."

Gallagher laid back and closed his eyes for a moment. A thought came to him and his eyes snapped open and he turned to Carter, "Treya?" he asked.

"She and her family were given the medications, as promised," Carter said, laying her hand on his arm. "They are going to make it. You are too," she added with a small smile.

"Yeah?" Gallagher asked, "Ow," he cried when he tried to move his legs to make sure they worked.

"Careful there, Jack," Daniel said. "You are going to mess up the Doc's fancy handiwork and I am here to tell you that you don't want to mess up Doc's handiwork." He shuttered for emphasis and Gallagher had to smile.

"That bad, huh?" he groused. He probably looked like Frankenstein with all the stitches.

"Come on people," O'Neill said. "Let's let Frankenstein get some sleep, shall we?"

Gallagher just grinned. Yep, it was good to be home.

* * *

Gallagher was up and around a week later, despite the doctor's dire warnings. He couldn't stay still and he knew the nurses were probably glad he was anywhere but in the infirmary anyway. He could be such a pain in the ass when he wanted to be, he thought with a grin. 

He had asked the doctor why he was able to feel the knife carving into his leg even though his legs were paralyzed and she didn't have an answer for him. Well, she tried to hypothesize, but her medical terminology had his and the General's eyes glazing over before she could finish, something about the alien compound working on some nerves and not others. Gallagher was sure that Janet Frasier would have laid it all down in a language even he could understand. Janet, he thought as he walked down the hall. He was still trying to come to terms with her death. It had been quite a shock when Carter told him of it after he had asked why she wasn't there bossing him around.

He walked a lot lately, relying on his cane to keep him going as long as he could. He needed to strengthen his leg muscles, to get back into action as soon as possible. He knew he only had a few more months before he had to return to the Academy and he was determined to get as much out of this assignment as he could before then.

The stitches had been removed, but he still had a limp and he walked as much as possible, despite the pain. Because of this, he haunted the corridors of the SGC, staying on his feet as long as he could to get that leg back to working order again. His cane had become his constant companion.

It was on one of these trips where he was actually headed for Daniel's office that he ran into Lieutenant Carrows. She smiled when she saw him, "I see you are feeling better Cadet," she said warmly. "I was just going to Colonel Carter's lab. Care to join me?"

"Glad to see you made it through the training Lieutenant," he said. "They put you through a mock trauma?"

"Yes," she said blushing. Gallagher was going to have to remember to ask O'Neill what had happened to embarrass the Lieutenant. "Will you accompany me to the lab?" she asked.

"Uh, sure, I mean yes ma'am," Gallagher corrected. "I was just thinking about going to see the Colonel."

He turned to walk with the Lieutenant and he could see she was trying to say something, but having a hard time doing it. "Ma'am?" Gallagher prompted.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for the way the others… I mean we treated you. It was uncalled for and I apologize," she said in a rush. "It was just so surprising that you…," she trailed off. "What I mean is…"

"Don't worry about it Lieutenant. I understand," Gallagher said in an effort to put her at ease. "It's forgotten already," he said smiling at her.

"I heard all about your mission to Terrean and I'm glad it all turned out for the best," she said, apparently deciding to start treading in neutral waters. "Imagine a skinny kid like you ferreting out a tyrannical maniac."

Gallagher saw her teasing grin and accepted it for what it was and grinned back at her. "Yes ma'am," he said, "If only I could have avoided all this to ferret him out," he said waving airily at his leg.

Her smile wavered, than brightened as she forged on, "You looked so confident walking through the Stargate. Lieutenant Michaels looked like he was being dragged by some unknown force to go through it his first time," she said with a laugh. "Oh I shouldn't talk. I haven't had a chance to go through yet, and I must admit it worries me. I know what happens to a person when they go through it. Molecules flying all over the place, rearranging themselves at the other end…."

"You make it sound so horrible," Gallagher grimaced. "Trust me, its better if you don't know that stuff. Just step through and step out. Piece of cake."

"Speaking of cake," Carrows said. "I'm in no hurry to see the Colonel, why don't we stop by the commissary to get something to eat. I'm buying," she added with a twinkle in her eye.

"Uh, well…" Gallagher began. "Sure, I could use something to eat."

"Let's go then," she said, grabbing his arm and leading him the other way. "Just a quick snack…"

Gallagher didn't know what to make of this, but he limped along side of her wondering if he and her…. Nah. Not likely. Back off Gallagher, he thought with a grin.

They entered the commissary and Gallagher was surprised to see the room was crowded and he knew the moment he saw O'Neill, Carter and practically all of SGC there that he had been set up. He grinned as the General came up to him and shook his hand. "It's about time you got here," O'Neill said.

"I'm here," Gallagher said. "What is this all about?"

"A party to celebrate the success of the treaty we made with the Terreans. Everyone from the President on down is happy with the results," O'Neill said. "Since you were the one who helped us the most on this treaty, well we thought you should be the guest of honor." O'Neill looked pretty pleased with himself, Gallagher thought. "If you hadn't gotten caught and hurt like you did," O'Neill continued, "we would probably have to give up a lot more than we did."

"I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," Gallagher said trying to quell the unease he felt when the General made his announcement. That chapter of his life had no closure.

"Typical," said the General, "Isn't that the way it always is?"

"Yes sir," Gallagher replied. "Always."

"Hey get over here and sit down," the General ordered when Gallagher shifted his weight to ease the pain. "C'mon, sit down. There are some people who want to see you."

Gallagher let himself be lead over to the chair and found himself sitting next to Carter. O'Neill sat down on his other side and pulled a plate filled with fruit over to Gallagher. "Eat up. There's a cake floating around here somewhere." He said. "And for dessert, we have some meatloaf that the cook insisted on making."

"Cut that out," Carter said to Gallagher as he made a face that mirrored the General's. She was smiling at O'Neill and Gallagher gave O'Neill a knowing grin.

"Jack," someone called and both Gallagher and O'Neill turned to see who was calling him. Gallagher's face broke into a wide smile as Trant ran up and threw his arms around him. He gave the child a fierce hug, then held him back to get a better look at a face he thought he would never see again.

"Hey Trant. Whatcha doing here?" he asked, then looked expectantly at O'Neill who just shrugged his shoulders. He was grinning at Gallagher and Gallagher couldn't help but grin back.

Gallagher looked back at Trant and his smile faded as he realized that she must be here. He looked up to scan the crowd and saw her standing there with a little girl on each hand. She was staring at him with a look that told him of her apprehension and he wanted to see her smile.

Trant jumped up and ran over to his mother to drag her over to Gallagher's chair and Gallagher stood up, reaching a hand out to her. The brilliant smile he gave her eased her mind and she sent him her most beautiful smile and came up to him.

"I was worried you would not want to see me," Treya said.

"Well I have been worried about you, although the Colonel," he nodded at Carter, "here has assured me you and your family were doing well," he said. He couldn't believe how happy he was to see her. "I'm glad to see that she was right."

"The Terrean delegates are here to finalize the treaty," O'Neill cut in, "and they brought along Treya and her children to prove they've kept their end of the bargain. I'm sorta glad they did," he continued smiling at Treya and taking her hand.

"Back off O'Neill," Gallagher said taking Treya's hand from O'Neill's.

"Back off, Cadet?" O'Neill said grinning like a fool.

"Back off sir!" Gallagher said grinning back at him. He turned and pulled Treya into a hug that almost took her breath away.

She pulled away and touched her hand to the healing cut on his cheek. "I'm sorry you had to suffer so much for me," she said. "Thank you for saving my children, I owe you my life."

"I didn't do anything," he said.

"My children are well because of you?" she asked him point blank and Gallagher felt himself being drawn into her eyes. She had such beautiful eyes.

He just pulled her back into an embrace and hugged her again, then motioned her to sit down in the General's chair.

O'Neill sat down on Treya's other side and offered her some fruit. She smiled at him and Gallagher felt a surge of anger as O'Neill returned her smile while he stared into her eyes. "The General has your eyes," she said turning to Gallagher. "Are you related?"

He had her attention again and he wasn't about to share that with O'Neill. "You could say that," Gallagher said glaring at O'Neill before turning back to Treya with a smile. "Are these beautiful little girls your daughters?" he said gesturing to the children.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "You finally get to meet them. Martea, Jayla, come meet Mr. Gallagher."

* * *

The party ended late and Gallagher was glad when it was over. He'd had to endure congratulations from practically everyone there, even though he hadn't done anything, promised the doctor that he was fine and would not overdo it, assured Lieutenants Bartlett and Michaels that no offense had been taken and resisted the urge to strangle Froden and his friends when they came up to him acting like nothing had happened. They had their treaty, despite Gallagher's injuries at the hands of one of their own, and they didn't need to kiss up to anyone anymore. Actually what had really ticked Gallagher off was the fact that he'd overheard one of them saying he wished Toran could be here to see all this. 

Gallagher took that particular anger out on Captain 'Big Guy' Thompson when he called Gallagher a kid in an ingratiating way, at least it seemed ingratiating to Gallagher. All it took was a well placed cane in the path of a passing Big Guy and an innocent look that Big Guy didn't believe for a minute. as he was picking himself up off the floor and Gallagher found some release from the anger.

He headed back to his quarters to finally get some sleep regretting that Treya would not be joining him and lay down on his bunk. He heard snoring from the other bunk and grinned thinking that this guy was worst than his roommate back at the Academy.

Gallagher sighed when he thought about going back to the Academy in a few months time. He knew it was inevitable, but he didn't want to go back. This was his home, his domain, he belonged here. O'Neill had made it clear that Gallagher had no choice, they were bending the rules far too much as it was. Gallagher accepted it; he just didn't have to like it, which, of course, was fine with O'Neill. As long as Gallagher accepted and followed through with it, he was happy.

Gallagher decided to not worry about that until the day came for him to leave and turned over to turn off the light. He noticed an envelope on the table by the bed and he reached over to pick it up. There was no writing on the outside of it, but he knew who it came from when he saw the picture of Charlie smiling at him. He stared at the picture for a long time, several emotions running through him until sleep overcame him. His last thought before falling asleep was that he was going to have to hunt down O'Neill first thing in the morning to thank him for this treasure, this piece of home.


End file.
